Un souffle nouveau sur Poudlard
by writeria
Summary: Alors qu'Hermione entre en dernière année, beaucoup de choses perturbent la vie du château. Cette année promet en effet d'être riche en surprises et évènements en tous genres pour la jeune Gryffondor. Peut-être rencontrera-t-elle-même, son grand amour, grâce à l'arrivé d'un nouveau professeur et de ses amis qui ne manquent pas d'ingéniosité.
1. Notes

Petites notes :

Tout d'abord, merci de lire cette fiction. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je m'excuse par avance, les fautes de frappe (et parfois d'orthographe) sont une triste manie chez moi, mais je promet que je me soigne (traduction : je me relis 3 fois, mais ça ne suffit pas des fois).

Quelques petites précisions :

\- Ron et Hermione n'ont jamais eu d'histoire ensemble, quelques sentiments mais rien de concret.

\- Draco et Blaise les ont aidés à la fin de la guerre, c'est pour cela qu'ils ont le droit de revenir à Poudlard.

\- La guerre est finie (et à été plutôt facile), Voldemort est vaincu et le trio entame sa dernière année

\- Dumbledore, Colin et Fred (même s'il n'est pas cité) sont toujours vivants (je les aime trop)

\- Cormac McLaggen a le même âge qu'Hermione et non un an de plus (lui vous le verrez à la fin)

\- J'ai pris la liberté de changer l'orientation sexuelle de certains personnages

\- Mais j'ai tenté de conserver leurs caractères (sachant que je n'ai vu que les films)

\- Les points de vue (POV : Point Of View) alternent en fonction des chapitres, ils sont indiqués à côté des titres

\- *********** indique un saut dans le temps d'une durée indéterminée

Voilà, alors évidement :

Les personnages, les lieux et l'histoire originale appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et sa formidable imagination. Seuls les relations et « aventures » de nos chers petits sorciers qui se déroulent dans cette fiction, sont ma propriété. Et évidemment je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour cette fiction. Elle est juste pour votre plaisir (et un peu le mien aussi, j'avoue).

Une dernière chose avant de commencer. La fiction se termine au chapitre 17, puis il y a un épilogue. Mais elle prend fin de sorte qu'elle vous permet de choisir la fin (ou en tout cas de l'imaginer à votre convenance). Il y a en effet deux fins possibles et vous pouvez décider de votre préférée en vous arrêtant là. L'épilogue est Ma vision des choses et la fin que Je voulais à ma fiction.

Merci de votre attention, et bonne lecture !


	2. Chapter 1

**Ch1 : Un nouveau professeur (POV Hermione)**

 _« Le jour se lève, mais mon rêve continu »_

Je marche d'un pas décidé, un énorme livre encore poussiéreux sous le bras pour la soirée, et me dirige sans détour vers la tour Gryffondor. Avec Harry et Ron, nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard, une semaine avant la rentrée. Même les professeurs ne sont pas encore tous là. Les garçons ont occupé leurs deux premières journées à jouer au quidditch et à se balader au Pré-au-Lard.

Alors que moi, pendant ce temps, je voyais en avance le programme de l'année entière dans chaque matière, y compris celles en option. Ce sont évidemment les plus intéressantes, étant donné que certaines sont réservées exclusivement aux 7 ème années. Car oui, moi Hermione Granger, je suis enfin en dernière année. Poudlard va tellement me manquer après ça. Ici, j'ai comme une deuxième famille, une famille sorcière…

Nous sommes donc mercredi soir, les futurs professeurs arrivent demain et les élèves aussi vont commencer à affluer. Pour l'instant, à part nous, il n'y a que 3 Serdaigles de 5ème et 6ème années, et 2 Poufsouffles de 3ème année. J'arrive finalement à la salle commune. Harry et Ron sont en pleine partie d'échec et comme à son habitude Harry se fait battre à plate couture.

Je passe vite à côté d'eux pour leur souhaiter une bonne nuit. Voyant le lire sous mon bras, ils comprennent mon programme de la nuit et me souhaite également de beaux rêves. Après une bonne lecture, évidemment. Il est 21h10 quand je me glisse dans mon lit après m'être préparée pour la nuit. Ce qui se résume surtout à un comptage de mes cheveux toujours aussi rebelles en une tresse et mise en pyjama (un simple tee-shirt confortable et un de mes boxers habituels).

3h plus tard, je finis mon livre et me maudis par la même occasion de me coucher si tard, alors que demain je dois accompagner les garçons au terrain de Quidditch pour rencontrer le nouveau professeur. Et bien évidemment, ceci à 9h. Il ne pouvait pas arriver vers midi comme les autres ? Surtout que je ne vois pas en quoi ma présence est indispensable. Enfin, les garçons ont insisté, j'ai cédé et maintenant, il faut vraiment que je dorme.

* * *

Le lendemain, je me réveille avant les garçons, chose pas vraiment compliqué, puisque que l'on pourrait les apparenter à la famille des Scuiridaes (des marmottes). Je me prépare et après avoir hésité à mettre ou non ma robe de sorcière, j'opte finalement pour une simple tenue moldue : un jean, un débardeur noir avec le sweat des Gryffondors par-dessus et des baskets noir.

Arrivée au terrain de Quidditch, je ne vois ni ami, ni Gryffondor, ni professeur. En somme, il n'y a pas la moindre trace d'être vivant dans cette partie du château. Je crois que je commence à comprendre, les garçons ont sans doute voulu me faire une blague ou trouver un moyen pour me faire sortir le nez de mes bouquins. Peut-être que si je retourne à la bibliothèque pour…  
\- On ne bouge plus ! Crie une voix dans mon dos, me faisant sursauter et dégainer ma baguette plus vite que mon ombre (comme dans la BD moldue).  
\- Qui est là ? Crié-je à la personne que j'ai en joue, mais dont je ne vois pas le visage, étant caché par l'ombre du vestiaire.  
\- Ho du calme, je sais bien que je ne suis pas venu dans cette école depuis un moment, mais j'espère ne pas avoir tant changé que ça.  
\- Oliver ? M'étonné-je le reconnaissant enfin.  
\- Et oui, en chair et en os. Et légèrement en état de stress face à ta baguette pointée sur moi, confirme-t-il tout en riant et sortant de sa sombre cachette.  
\- Oui pardon, dis-je en baissant mon arme. Je t'avouerais que je ne suis plus très fan de ce genre de blague après la dernière année qu'on a passée.  
\- C'est vrai excuse-moi, ce n'était pas de très bon goût...  
\- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Poudlard te manque tant que ça ?  
\- C'est vrai que ce vieux château loufoque me manquait, ainsi que son cher directeur à l'image de son école. Mais maintenant je suis là, je compte bien y rester un moment.  
\- Comment ça ? J'avoue ne pas te comprendre.  
\- Eh bien, je suis…  
\- Oliver ! Entendons-nous crier dans notre dos.

Me retournant, je vois Harry et Ron arrivés en courant vers nous. Harry en tête, il s'écrase presque sur Oliver dans un dérapage totalement hors control. Et Ron, ayant vu la progression de son ami, ralentit progressivement pour éviter la même situation. Il préfère en effet me rentrer dedans et m'offrir un grand sourire d'innocence en guise de pardon.  
\- C'est tellement génial ! S'écrie Ron s'étant rapproché d'Oliver.  
\- Oui, je suis à 100% d'accord. Ça va être énorme même, le soutien Harry.  
\- Je vous remercie les garçons. Moi aussi il me tarde de commencer, les gratifie le plus âgé d'entre nous, avec un sourire qui, sans que je ne sache pourquoi, me chauffe étrangement le cœur et le ventre (il ne fait pourtant pas froid).  
\- Les garçons ? Essayé-je.  
\- Dis, tu veux bien nous apprendre quelques trucs avant les autres ? Demande le brun.  
\- Oh oui, ou même des leçons en plus on ne serait pas contre, ajoute son ami roux.  
\- Les garç… Essaye encore une fois une châtain claire, j'ai nommé : moi.  
\- Il faut absolument que l'on en sache le plus possible avant samedi prochain, c'est vital ! S'exclame le survivant.  
\- C'est vrai, mais surtout pour dans un mois, là ça sera même plus que vital, ça sera fondamentale ! Argumente son meilleur ami.  
\- Les… Tenté-je désespérément encore une fois, moi leur meilleure-amie–mais-plus-pour-longtemps-s'ils-continuent-de-m'ignorer.  
\- Et il faut que…  
\- Stop ! Le prochain qui parle en m'ignorant, je le laisse s'étouffer avec ses devoirs de potion jusqu'à la fin de l'année, de même pour ses ASPICS. Et j'irais même lui jeter un sort pour que ça aille plus vite ! M'écrié-je au bord de l'hystérie.

C'est vrai quoi. Je peux être très patiente, il n'y a qu'à voir le nombre d'heure que je passe à essayer d'aider ces deux-là… bref. Là je suis à bout. Il y a deux choses que je déteste le plus au monde : ne pas savoir quelque chose et qu'on me coupe sans cesse la parole.  
\- Pardon Mione, s'excusent finalement mes deux amis, plus blancs que la barbe de Dumbledore.  
\- Bien, maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention. Oliver, peux-tu finir la phrase que tu avais amorcé avant que ces deux… spécimens ne viennent nous interrompre.  
\- Haha, et bien pour faire court, je suis le nouveau professeur de Quidditch.  
\- D'accord. Ceci explique celà, tu es donc là pour toute l'année ?  
\- Et peut-être plus, si on ne me vire pas bien-sûr.  
\- Pourquoi te virerai-t-on ?  
\- La sagesse et la discipline ne sont pas mes plus grandes qualités… Rigole-t-il.  
\- Mais le sujet n'est pas là, nous coupe, le garçon qui en a sans doute assez de survivre à tout. Désolée Mione, mais on a tellement de chose à dire à Oliver.  
\- Alors pourquoi m'avoir demandé de venir ?  
\- Bah, on voulait que tu…  
\- Sortes un peu de la bibliothèque, tu y es restée depuis qu'on est là, fini Harry, après avoir coupé la parole à Ron qui n'osait pas le dire.  
\- Bien, dans ce cas je m'en vais. Je vais lire et pour vous donner tort : je vais le faire dehors. Au bord du lac même.  
\- D'accord. A plus ! S'écrit Ron.  
\- On t'aime fort Mione, ajoute Harry.  
\- Salut Hermione. Ravi de t'avoir revu, fini Oliver-le-nouveau-prof.

Ils ont vite lâché prise tout compte fait. Enfin, je ne vais certainement pas m'en plaindre. Je repars donc vers mon sanctuaire : la bibliothèque. Je suis quand même un peu vexée qu'ils n'aient pas essayé de me retenir. J'aurais refusé évidemment, mais bon… Alors que je suis dans le couloir, une ombre passe à côté de moi et la seconde d'après, je me retrouve coincée entre le mur et Draco Malfoy. Il n'est pas très près mais quand même trop pour que je ne puisse passer mon chemin comme si de rien n'était. Il me toise de bas en haut pendant un moment. Et alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour dire je ne sais qu'elle insulte, je sors ma baguette d'un geste rapide et précis, lui pointant sous la gorge. S'il parait d'abord surpris par mon geste (j'ai beau ne pas faire de Quidditch, j'ai quand même de bons réflexes), il finit par sourire narquoisement et dit :  
\- Alors Granger, nerveuse ?  
\- A cause de toi ? Jamais. En colère, exaspérée, écœurée, affligée, à vif, irritée, agacée, contrariée… et j'en passe oui. Mais nerveuse, ça non.  
\- Tu devrais pourtant.  
\- Et pourquoi donc ? Tu comptes me tuer ou pire me torturer, là tout de suite ?  
\- Pour toi, il serait pire d'être torturer ?  
\- Là n'est pas le sujet mais par expérience je dirais que oui. Maintenant réponds !  
\- Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? Demande-t-il avec un sourire étrange.  
\- Une couleur de cheveux qui reste naturelle ? Enfin, si l'on considère cette couleur… naturelle…  
\- Je ne te permets pas ! S'écrit-il en se rapprochant et se ravisant immédiatement à la pression de baguette sur son cou.  
\- Tu disais Malfoy ? Ah oui, on parlait de la coloration de tes cheveux, si je puis dire…  
\- C'est sûr que tout le monde n'est pas doté d'une chevelure comme la tienne.  
\- Et c'est sur cette pertinente réplique que je m'en vais, répliqué-je acerbement en m'extirpant de sa prise.  
\- Tu fuis Granger ? Se moque-t-il sans bouger.  
\- Ne rêve pas Malfoy. Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir. Tu ne vaux simplement pas la peine de gaspiller ne serait-ce qu'une minute de mon temps, lui soufflé-je en me retournant avant d'entrer dans la bibliothèque.

C'est ça, tu verras bien… Entendis-je avant que la porte ne se referme.


	3. Chapter 2

_Note de l'auteur :_ Juste, par rapport à une review (mama), s'il y a les noms d'Hermione, d'Oliver et de Draco, c'est peut être que les relations entre ces trois ne seront pas si simple... A bonne entendeur, mais je vous laisse le découvrir !

* * *

 **Ch2 : Une visite à la bibliothèque** (POV Oliver)

 _« Tu vas rire. Mais je ne passais pas par là par hasard… »_

Après avoir parlé avec Harry et Ron, pendant je ne sais combien de temps (beaucoup à mon avis) de Quidditch, de Quidditch et pour changer… de Quidditch, la conversation dériva sur leur 7ème année et enfin sur les filles.

Harry me dit qu'il avait largement le choix, en effet ses statuts de sauveur du monde, de star internationale, de capitaine de la meilleure équipe de Quidditch (oui je sais encore ce sport…) de Poudlard et de prince des Gryffondors, l'ont quelque peu aidé.

Ron, lui affirme qu'il était très bien en célibataire et qu'il ne voulait pas s'encombrer d'une fille, qui lui prendrait du temps sur ses entraînements (il tient vraiment au sport lui, dit donc). Même si certaines filles étaient indéniablement jolies dans cette école.

Et maintenant qu'ils ont fini de me raconter leurs histoires, c'est à mon tour de leur parler de moi. Je commence par refuser, mais après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, Ron finit pouffer:  
\- Aller, raconte-nous combien de filles le célèbre joueur élu « Sorcier le plus sexy de l'année » depuis deux années consécutives, a attrapé ?  
\- Comment tu sais ça, toi ? Lui demandé-je, doutant que les magazines people soient ses livres de chevet…  
\- Mais il est un vrai fan de toi voyons ! C'est limite, une groupie ! S'esclaffe Harry un grand sourire (un peu idiot) aux lèvres.  
\- C'est ça, continue Ron en levant les yeux au ciel. Non, la vérité c'est que la plupart de filles de l'école se jetteraient volontiers à tes pieds. D'ailleurs, je sens que l'on va voir beaucoup plus de publique cette année durant les entraînements.  
\- Mais bien sûr… Enfin, je dois encore aller signer des papiers ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là, lâché-je. Ordre de Dumbledore. Donc à plus tard les garçons.

Et alors que je me dirige vers le château, j'entends dans mon dos un des deux me crier que je n'ai pas répondu à la question concernant ma vie sentimentale. Je leur rétorque alors qu'en tant que professeur, j'ai le droit de garder mes petits secrets pour moi. Ils ne paraissent pas satisfaits de ma réponse, mais à présent, je suis trop loin pour continuer un semblant de dialogue.

En marchant à travers les couloirs je me demande bien ce que je vais pouvoir faire… Car oui, mon excuse pour m'éclipser était totalement bidon. Ce qu'il y a, c'est que contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser, je n'ai pas eu tant de petites amies que cela.

La plupart des filles ne veulent que ma célébrité ou mon argent, voir même les deux à la fois le plus souvent. Si bien qu'à 22 ans, je n'ai eu que 2 vraies petites copines sur des durées allant de 6 mois à 1 an environ. Ce n'est pas que je suis timide, non. On pourrait même dire que je suis plutôt du genre dragueur, mais seulement dragueur, pas cavaleur.

Alors que je relève la tête pour voir où mes pas combinés à mes réflexions m'ont mené, je constate que je me retrouve devant la bibliothèque. Une idée me vient en tête et poussé par la curiosité : j'entre. Là, après avoir fureté la salle du regard, je remarque deux choses.

Premièrement : Hermione est bien toujours là, elle n'est pas allée au lac comme elle l'avait dit. Et deuxièmement : à quelques mètres d'elle, caché par une étagère jonchée d'épais livres poussiéreux, Draco Malfoy la regarde.

Bon, à choisir je préfère aller voir la jolie Gryffondor que le vil Serpentard et... Ho deux secondes ! Je m'arrête en pleine marche, me rendant compte de ce que je viens de penser. Jolie ? C'est vraie qu'à la regarder, elle l'est et peut être même plus. Mais je n'arrive pas à croire, que je l'ai appelé comme ça si spontanément.

Si je commence à trouver mes étudiantes jolies, je suis dans de beaux draps… Je ferais mieux d'aller la voir comme si de rien n'était et de lui parler le plus normalement possible.  
\- Salut Hermione.  
\- Ho, salut Oliver. Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
\- Je… (Argh, mais comment elle a pu deviner si vite, j'ai portant dit « salut » d'une façon très naturelle…) Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?  
\- Eh bien, si les garçons ont fini par te lâcher, c'est qu'il doit y avoir au moins un mort dans l'histoire, s'explique-t-elle en rigolant, mais discrètement, nous sommes dans la bibliothèque, ne l'oublions pas.  
\- Ha ha ha ha. Commençé-je à rigoler sardoniquement. Oui, c'est exactement ça.  
\- Exactement ? Il y a vraiment un mort ?  
\- Oui, enfin non. Non ! Je… c'était une blague.  
\- Tu es sure ?  
\- Oui, je… Je n'ai pas un très bon sens de l'humour.  
\- Si ça peut te rassurer, je crois que c'est à cause de la bibliothèque. En tout cas, les garçons disent que moi, ça me métamorphose.  
\- Tu te transformes en monstre vert et violet, assoiffé de sauce chocolat.  
\- Sauce chocolat ?

Je la regarde et me demande bien comment je vais pouvoir rattraper le coup. Ce que je peux être con des fois. Surtout, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis aussi… nerveux. J'ai pourtant l'habitude de parler aux filles, en plus celle-là a 4 ans de moins que moi, alors ça devrait être d'autant plus simple.  
\- J'ai paniqué, avoué-je.  
\- Haha, ce n'est pas grave. Et pour répondre à ta question : non. Même si c'est vrai que j'aime beaucoup le chocolat, ajoute-t-elle en rigolant.  
\- Moi aussi, objecté-je, mais à ce moment, je pense à la pire des choses à laquelle on peut penser dans une bibliothèque (oui c'est bien, quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas dire devant les enfants. Bah quoi ? J'ai 21 ans, c'est normal à mon âge !)  
\- Heu Oliver ? Tout va bien ?  
\- Oui bien sûr, pourquoi dis-tu ça ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, tu avais l'air ailleurs, même moi je n'arrive pas à être aussi concentrée.  
\- Je… Désolé, c'est le fait d'être dans la bibliothèque. J'ai dû y aller 7 fois dans toute ma scolarité.  
\- Bah, tu y es allé au moins une fois par an, c'est déjà ça.  
\- Non, en fait j'y suis allé 6 fois en 1ère année. Et une fois en 6ème année, pour…  
\- Pour quoi ? Me demande-t-elle après quelques secondes d'attente.  
\- Non, pour rien, c'était… Je ne m'en souviens même plus.  
\- Pour draguer ? Demande-t-elle réthoriquement, se doutant bien de la réponse.  
\- Mais non, je… Ok, concédé-je. Comment as-tu deviné ? Avoues, tu as pris une potion pour lire dans les pensées ? Je pense à quoi là ?  
\- Non, je n'ai pas pris de potion, enfin pas aujourd'hui en tout cas. Mais vu ton silence, j'ai simplement déduis l'hypothèse la plus plausible.  
\- Bon, heu… Ça te dirait de sortir de là ? Lui demandé-je au bout d'un moment.  
\- Pourquoi ça ?  
\- Bah, y a le fils Malfoy qui te regarde bizarrement.  
\- Quoi ? S'écrit-elle, en gigotant sur sa chaise, me laissant apercevoir une bonne partie de son décoté.  
\- Ok, on y va, m'écrié-je presque en me levant (pense à des tortues, des ciseaux, des… des livres ! Oui, c'est bien les livres. Livres. Livres. Livres. Dans une bibliothèque, ça ne devrait pas être si compliqué…). Il n'en vaut pas la peine de toute façon.

Alors que nous sortons de la salle autrefois silencieuse, mais quelque peu perturbée par notre conversation et les ricanements de (d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre) Malfoy. Elle s'arrête d'un coup, en plein milieu du couloir et me regarde étrangement en souriant légèrement alors que je me suis tourné vers elle. Je lève un sourcil perplexe, mais elle reste muette.

Après plusieurs secondes d'attente, elle finit par sourire plus largement et alors qu'elle se met à exploser de rire, je sens une matière visqueuse et glacée me coulée le long du cou, puis du dos, pour aller jusqu'à mes pieds. Et alors, quelque chose fait tilt dans ma tête : de l'eau !

Je me retourne prestement et voit Harry et Ron morts de rire également. J'ai dû rester assez longtemps immobile, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson (je suis déjà en condition sous-marine, alors…), car ils redoublèrent leurs rires et Ron doit même se tenir au mur pour ne pas se retrouver par terre. Je parviens finalement à me reprendre et à leur demander :  
\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous avez fait ça ?  
\- C'est un rite, une sorte d'initiation à ton nouveau poste, se justifie Harry.  
\- Ah parce que vous comptez me refaire ce coup-là dans l'année ? Bien, voilà qui est rassurant…  
\- Non, mais maintenant tu es près pour la dure vie qui t'attend : celle de professeur de Quidditch ! Me congratule un certain rouquin s'étant finalement relevé.  
\- Et vous vous rendez compte qu'en tant que tel, je suis sensé faire régner l'ordre dans les couloirs et non pas y faire office de bocal à poisson.  
\- Ho, pour ça, ce n'est pas un souci, dit Hermione avant de jeter un rapide sort de séchage. Et voilà le travail.  
\- Ou plutôt le résultat. Enfin, Ron et moi allons-nous préparer pour le déjeuner. Tu viens Mione ? Lance Harry.  
\- Oui, j'arrive. A plus Oliver, à moins qu'il ne faille t'appeler M. Wood maintenant ? Demande-t-elle en se retournant après quelque pas, alors que les deux autres continuent d'avancer.  
\- Je préfèrerais Oliver. Mais c'est vrai que devant les autres professeurs, il vaut mieux donner du Monsieur, expliqué-je, même si l'entendre m'appeler M. Wood a quelque chose de sexy.  
\- Alors on a droit à un traitement de faveur en tant que Gryffondors ? Demande-t-elle souriante.  
\- Non, en tant qu'amis. Aller, à plus Hermione, la salué-je tout en m'éloignant en direction du couloir réservé aux professeurs et personnels du château.


	4. Chapter 3

**Ch3 : Un aveu à un ami** (POV Draco)

 _« Un secret et la chose la plus dure à dévoiler »_

Je le vois s'éloigner d'elle. Quel idiot. Si j'étais à sa place je resterais des heures face à elle, rien que pour le plaisir de la contempler… Oui, je sais je suis pitoyable. Moi Draco Malfoy, à baver sur une… née moldue. Je ne suis même pas capable de la traitée de Sang de… Rah, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Le pire c'est que je le sais : je suis amoureux d'elle. Je crois que cela va bientôt faire un an. Ho bien sûr, au début c'était seulement de l'attirance, je lui lançais des piques exprès pour voir son visage s'animer et ses yeux envoyer des éclairs (elle est tellement sexy quand elle est comme ça) !

Mais au fur et mesure que le temps passait, je me suis bien rendu compte que je ne tournais pas rond. Je voulais tout le temps la voir, et même lui parler, la faire rire, la serrer dans mes bras et carrément l'embrasser ! Ce fut une révélation. Une triste mais bien réelle révélation… Evidemment, aucun de mes amis n'est au courant, même si je soupçonne Blaise d'avoir des soupçons.

Tiens, en parlant du serpent, le voilà qui rampe vers moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien venir faire à la bibliothèque ? Il a beau être très intelligent (mais pas autant que moi, cela va de soi), je ne l'ai jamais vu venir ici. D'habitude il se débrouille pour se faire amener les livres dont il a besoin par des larbins en tout genre…

Je vais vite m'asseoir au fond de la sombre pièce (mais sans courir, un Malfoy ne cours jamais, il se hâte simplement !) et faire comme si de rien n'était dans le meilleur des mondes (lalala).  
\- Draco ! Qu'elle surprise de te voir ici…  
\- Blaise, il en va de même pour toi.  
\- Tu vas rire mais je viens de croiser Granger dans les couloirs.  
\- La Miss-je-sais-tout sortant de sa tanière ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu que cela me fasse rire ? Elle y passe sa vie, si je t'écoutais, je finirais par mourir d'asphyxie…  
\- Ce n'est pas tant le fait qu'elle en sorte, mais que je te trouve toi aussi au même endroit. Au même moment.

Grillé. Bon niveau soupçons, sur une échelle d'1 à 10, il est au courant à 11…  
\- Qu'oses-tu insinuer exactement ? Et tu as intérêt pour tes fesses et pour ta vie, que ce ne soit pas ce à quoi je pense…  
\- Mes pauvres fesses, que veux-tu encore leur faire ?  
\- Encore ? Tu rêves mon pauvre Blaise, je te l'ai déjà dit et répété, je ne suis pas gay.  
\- Je le sais très bien Draco, et je me languis ton corps chaque nuit que Merlin fait…  
\- Blaise…  
\- Tu as raison ! Je m'égare. D'ailleurs revenons à notre sujet : toi, Granger, la bibliothèque, des recoins sombres…  
\- Stop ! Ou tu pourrais le regretter, lui asséné-je avec un regard à faire pâlir Dumbledore lui-même.  
\- Sérieusement Drake ! Tu me crois assez idiot pour ne pas avoir remarqué ton petit manège ?  
\- Et bien…  
\- Ah bah merci ! Mais j'avoue encore me demander pourquoi elle. Même si je dois bien admettre qu'elle s'est beaucoup embellie avec les années, la petite Grangie…  
\- Blaise…  
\- Bah quoi ? Même en étant gay, je reconnais volontiers qu'elle sait faire de l'effet.  
\- Blaise !  
\- Avec des vêtements un peu plus moulants, un regard moins candide et naïf…  
\- BLAISE !  
\- Ho pardon. C'est vrai : « On ne bave pas sur la cible des potes »… Enfin Drake, comment peux-tu être jaloux de ton pote gay ? Elle t'a jeté un sort cette sorcière ?  
\- Je… Je n'en sais rien… Je comprends plus rien Blaise…  
\- Moi je comprends mon pote. T'es amoureux ! C'est la totalité de la gente féminine de Poudlard qui va être déçue…  
\- Je t'interdis de le répéter à qui que ce soit !

Je crois que j'ai crié un peu fort… Une bonne partie des élèves présents ont pivoté vers nous et Mme Pince nous regarde de son air sévère. Comme si cette veille chouette oserait un jour me parler sur un ton de reproche… Je n'ai pas le temps d'esquisser un sourire menaçant, que Blaise m'attrape le bras et m'emmène vers la sortie. Il me dit dans le couloir, une fois que nous ne sommes que tous les deux : « Allez viens Drake, on va manger. Et ne t'affole pas, je vais me taire… Je suis bien trop jeune et trop beau pour mourir. »

Nous arrivons devant la Grande Salle et après m'être recoiffé, je fais une entrée fracassante (comme d'habitude) et attire de ce fait les regards de tous les élèves, surtout des filles tous âges confondus (ce qui est encore plus habituel…). Je cherche discrètement des yeux ma petite lionne préférée et la vois en pleine et joyeuse conversation avec le Balafré et la Belette. Je hais les Gryffis, enfin en partie…

Nous nous asseyons à notre table, à un endroit stratégique pour pouvoir observer ma belle sans paraitre trop suspects. Mais alors que nous nous apprêtons à prendre notre dessert, je remarque quelque chose qui ne me fait pas, mais alors pas du tout plaisir. Hermione, mon Hermione (ou du moins ma future), se faisant reluquer par le vulgaire nouveau prof de Quidditch : Wood !

Comment ose-t-il ? Pas que ça m'étonne non, il seulement 4 ans de plus que nous et comme l'a déjà dit Blaise, elle est très séduisante. Mais c'est à moi que reviens le droit de la draguer et à moi seul ! Je n'admettrais aucune compétition. De toute façon il n'aurait aucune chance : elle ne l'a pas regardé une seule fois… Et bien-sûr il faut que je pense ça, pour qu'elle fasse le contraire l'instant d'après !

Héhé, il s'est fait grillé le petit-joueur-limite-pédophile-j'ai-nommé-Wood. Ho et il détourne la tête de façon tout à fait discrète et innocente… Ce mec est vraiment une quiche… Nan mais, même pas le courage de la regarde dans les yeux. Ho ! Elle regarde vers moi ! Vite, concentration sur cette assiette… Tiens, y a du chocolat dans ce gâteaux ? Hermione dont surement se régaler, elle adore le chocolat ! Mais ce n'est pas tout, je vérifie encore une petite fois si le prof regarde l'élève et si l'élève me regarde. Et heureusement pour moi, la réponse est non. Je fais signe à Blaise et nous partons, non sans laissez un bon nombre de déçus derrière nous.

Nous nous installons près d'une fenêtre et je surprends mon meilleur en train de me regarder fixement…  
\- Quoi ? Qui a-t-il cette fois encore, Blaise ?  
\- J'ai vu et je sais que tu as vu aussi.  
\- C'est bien… Mais sois plus précis je te prie, parce que là je ne comprends rien à ton charabia !  
\- Plus précis très bien : je parlais de Wood qui matait à en baver ta petite chérie…

\- Ah. Donc j'avais bien raison, tu as remarqué aussi.  
\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce-que ça peut bien faire que ce petit prétentieux, imbus de lui-même, narcissique,…  
\- Woh… Attends, là, tu parles de lui ou de toi ? Me demande mon futur ex-meilleur ami, qui ne rate jamais une occasion de se taire…  
\- Très drôle, vraiment… Plus sérieusement, pourquoi penses-tu que cela m'intéresse ? Il est grand, elle est vaccinée, ils font ce qu'ils veulent.  
\- Hahahaha… Tu te fous de moi ? Drake, tu es le mec le plus jaloux et possessif que je connaisse.  
\- Je… Bon très bien ! Je vais surement t'étonner mais il est possible qu'il m'énerve un peu.  
\- Noooon ? Là tu m'en bouche un coin !  
\- Ho Blaise, je n'ai pas besoins de sarcasmes mais de conseils, merde !  
\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Tu es amoureux de Granger, et ça on ne peut rien y faire !  
\- Quoi ? Hurle avec férocité une voix bien trop reconnaissable derrière nous.

Je reçois ce cri comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur, comment ai-je pu me faire prendre si vite ? Olàlà, pris la main dans le sac. Bon, faisons preuve de courage (comme les Gryffis) face à ce fauve en furie. Blaise me lance un regard compatissant et je me tourne alors pour mettre les choses au point, une bonne fois pour toute.

* * *

Nda : Et voilà, je vous laisse sur un petit suspense... ;)

C'est juste pour vous informer que la fiction est en fait déjà terminée. Mais je vais poster un chapitre par jour, histoire d'améliorer la mise en forme (le site modifie celle de word) et pour laisser traîner l'envie. Bonne journée ! :)


	5. Chapter 4

**Ch4 : Un jeu… de balles** (POV Ron)

 _« Un mot pour un autre »_

\- Dis-moi que c'est une blague Malfoy ? Tu te fous de moi là ? M'écrié-je.  
\- Weasmoche, que viens-tu foutre ici ?  
\- Je t'ai posé une question Malfoy, et j'attends une réponse ! Vociféré-je, le voyant alors blêmir quelque peu et esquisser un pas de retrait (haha, je peux être intimidant quand je le veux).  
\- Cette affaire ne te concerne en rien.  
\- Tu plaisantes ? Tu dis être amoureux de ma meilleure amie, bien-sûr que cela me concerne !  
\- Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel.  
\- C'est vrai, c'est moi qui l'ai dit, ajoute Zabini tout… content ?  
\- Blaise… Siffle Malfoy.  
\- Quoi ? De toute façon il est courant maintenant et…  
\- Et quoi ? Tu crois peut être qu'il va m'aider ? Crache le serpent hyper-oxydé.  
\- Ho ! Crié-je, me sentant un peu exclu il faut quand même le dire… Premièrement, ça me coûte de le dire, mais je suis d'accord avec la fouine (et un regard noir pour moi). Jamais je ne l'aiderais à draguer Hermione ! Et deuxièmement, continué-je en m'adressant cette fois à Malfoy directement, de toute façon tu n'auras jamais aucune chance avec elle.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Tu crois vraiment qu'une fille peut échapper à mon charme ?  
\- Une fille, je ne sais pas. Mais Hermione, c'est sure.  
\- Tu veux parier… ?

Une semaine… Une semaine d'interminables cours. Heureusement, le Quidditch commence aujourd'hui ! Avec Harry nous arrivons bien 30 minutes en avance, nous parlons avec Oliver de tout et de rien, en attendant les autres. Le temps qu'ils arrivent et se changent (nous, nous l'avions déjà fait dans notre chambre), nous apprenons la haut-combien bonne nouvelle d'un entrainement commun avec les Serpentards…

Ce qui me fait d'ailleurs repenser à ma petite « conversation » avec Malfoy et Zabini. Non mais lui, amoureux ? De Mione en plus ! Malgré tout, je n'ai étrangement pas l'impression qu'il mentait. La pauvre, s'il se risque à se frotter à elle, elle n'en n'a pas fini. Et un pari ? Quel con ! Comme si j'allais parier sur la vie sentimentale de ma meilleure amie, avec lui…

L'entrainement se passe plutôt bien, enfin dans la mesure où un entraînement peut bien se passer avec les Serpentards. Une fois fini, nous allons nous rechanger, on a beau dire qu'un mec athlétique c'est sexy… L'odeur qui s'en dégage l'est moins… Et pour que même moi je m'en rende compte, c'est que vraiment il y a un problème. Alors que je sors à la suite d'Harry dans l'intention de discuter encore avec Oliver (faut dire qu'on n'a pas eu l'occasion de le voir depuis la rentrée), nous nous voyons devancés par une certaine petite Gryffondor…  
\- Oui c'est sûre… Rigole Hermione.  
\- Haha, mais on a encore le temps, semble approuver Oliver.  
\- Enfin « on », toi tu n'as aucun souci à te faire, tu peux me croire.  
\- Ah heu, merci, la remercie Oliver en rougissant… (bon ok, il est temps d'intervenir).  
\- Du souci pour quoi ? Lancé-je détournant l'attention de Mione.  
\- Pour vous, rigole cette dernière.  
\- Je… Quoi ? Se vexe Harry.  
\- Et bien, vous avez perdu aujourd'hui… Contre les Serpentards qui plus est.  
\- Mais ce n'est notre faute ! Et puis d'ailleurs, que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne viens jamais aux entrainements d'habitude.  
\- Ah, c'est parce que… heu.

Houlà, Hermione qui bafouille, ça ne me dit rien qui vaille ça ! Tant que ce n'est pas pour voir Malfoy.  
\- Oliver m'a invité à venir, fini-t-elle. On s'est croisé dans les couloirs devant la bibliothèque et puis me voilà.  
\- Oliver, toi devant la bibliothèque ? Demande Harry.  
\- Pourquoi tout le monde s'étonne quand je vais dans cette partie du château ?  
\- Parce que la dernière fois que tu y es allé, c'était pour t'envoyer en l'air…  
\- Quoi ? S'injure Mione. Mais tu… Tu m'avais dit que… Que c'était pour draguer !  
\- C'est toi qui as dit ça, pas moi. Et puis c'est à peu près la même chose…  
\- Tu… Raaah, c'est dégoutant ! S'écrit-elle en s'éloignant le plus rapidement possible.  
\- On a dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas ? Ose finalement demandé Harry.

Pour une fois que c'est lui le boulet et pas moi… Enfin vu le regard qu'Oliver porte sur Mione, c'est sure qu'elle ne va pas s'ennuyer cette année entre Malfoy et lui. Mais si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, le choix serait vite fait…  
\- Harry… Pour une fois, tu aurais mieux fait de ne rien dire, lui assuré-je.  
\- J'avoue que ça m'aurait bien arrangé, confirme Oliver…  
\- Mais pourquoi tu… Ho ! Nan, je n'y crois pas ! Mione, t'es sérieux là ?  
\- Wah, tu as déjà compris ? Bravo, bon j'avoue que je m'en suis rendu compte quelques minutes avant toi, mais bon… Avoué-je.  
\- Tu… quoi ? Mais comment vous… ? Essaye notre pauvre professeur, apparemment en manque de mots.  
\- Oliver, tu as rougis. Et tu m'excuses mais le fait que tu ailles à la bibliothèque aussi… Ça fait très suspect. Fis-je remarquer.  
\- Oliver ! Tu es un prof, merde ! Et Mione, bah… c'est Mione quoi.  
\- On se calme… Je sais tout ça. Mais ne vous affolez pas, je ne vais pas lui sauter dessus non plus. Et elle me plait juste comme ça quoi.  
\- Heureusement… Par contre il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas, quand tu étais à Poudlard, en tant qu'élève, elle ne t'intéressait pas plus que ça, non ? Demandé-je après réflexion.  
\- Oui enfin non. Bon écoutez, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle avait 14 ans ! C'est normal de ne pas avoir les mêmes envies. Et puis avouez qu'elle est quand même sacrément jolie…

Avec Harry nous nous regardons, c'est vrai qu'Hermione ne s'en rend pas compte mais elle attire beaucoup le regard des hommes depuis quelques temps déjà. Si elle voulait bien relever la tête de ses bouquins des fois, elle s'en rendrait peut être compte… Je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne pas parler de Malfoy dans l'immédiat, en plus Harry pourrait faire une syncope. On laisse finalement Oliver ruminer tranquillement et nous allons à a bibliothèque rejoindre Mione qui va, dans sa grande gentillesse nous aider à faire nos devoirs, j'en suis sûre.

Alors que nous nous apprêtons à passer le pas de la porte, une image saisissante nous… Bah nous saisit quoi… Malfoy est là, à la même table qu'Hermione et ils semblent discuter ensemble. Sans s'entre-tuer ! Nous nous approchons assez près pour entendre, mais quand même assez loin pour ne pas être aperçus (on n'est pas suicidaires non plus !).  
\- Bien, bien Granger. Je retiens. N'oublies pas que tu as promis !  
\- Je sais Malfoy, je tiens toujours mes promesse, moi. Je suis une Gryffondor après tout…  
\- C'est ça, enfin. Rien qu'a imaginé la tête de la Belette quand elle va apprendre ça… Haha, j'en ris d'avance ! Dit-il tout en se levant.  
\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à te moquer de Ron, il devra l'accepter un point c'est tout. De toute façon, il n'a rien à dire sur ce que je fais de mon temps libre et avec qui je le passe.  
\- Roar, Grangie sort ses griffes ?  
\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Réplique, réprimant presque un sourire.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ajoute-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement (trop dangereusement !) de notre meilleure amie, je vais attendre que l'on ne soit que tous les deux pour les petits surnoms d'amour…

Je discerne Hermione rougir et se reculer le plus possible dans sa chaise. Et si j'ai pu le voir, alors Malfoy aussi. Ce qui expliquerait sûrement le petit sourire satisfait qu'il arbore. Tant est si bien, qu'il finit par partir, sans nous voir. Et heureusement, sinon je ne donnais pas chère de sa peau, car à voir Harry (qui le déteste encore plus que moi, si c'est possible), je ne suis pas sûr qu'il sorte de cette salle avec tous ses attributs…

Je m'empresse d'aller m'asseoir aux côté de Mione, alors qu'Harry reste encore un peu planqué pour s'assurer, je suppose, que la fouine ne revienne pas. Elle me regarde d'abord avec de grands yeux surpris (et oui, je suis bien là…), puis elle soupire et comme si de rien n'était, sort son parchemin de potion et le pousse dans ma direction.

Quoi ? Mais comment peut-elle encore penser aux devoirs alors qu'elle vient juste de rougir devant la fouine ! Qui plus est, après lui avoir donné une sorte de rendez-vous secret ! Je n'arrive pas à croire, qu'elle soit tombée si vite dans le panneau. Même qu'elle y soit tombée tout court ! C'est Malfoy quand même ! Je pensais qu'elle avait un peu plus d'amour propre…

Je décide de vérifier par moi-même, tant dit qu'Harry nous a enfin rejoints et qu'il s'occupe gentiment de retranscrire le devoir d'Hermione sur le sien. Par pur altruisme bien sûr… Au cas où elle le perde, cela va de soi.  
\- Mione ? Demandé-je en douceur (il ne faut jamais brusquer les filles).  
\- Oui Ron ? Le devoir est… Entre les mains d'Harry, tu n'as cas te mettre à côté de lui pour recopier, répond-t-elle nonchalante, en travaillant sur je ne sais quel devoir (qu'elle me passera aussi sûrement, un peu plus tard…).  
\- Oui, enfin non. Heu… Merci. Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais parler (si tu crois m'avoir si facilement…).  
\- Hum ? Grogne-t-elle sans même prendre la peine de relever la tête.  
\- En fait, il me semble avoir vu Malfoy près de toi, tout à l'heure.

Ah, léger mouvement de tête et tu te mords la lèvre ma chère Mione, tu n'es pas une bonne menteuse. Du tout.  
\- Et, continué-je, je voulais m'assurer qu'il ne t'avait pas trop embêté…  
\- C'est très gentil Ronald, mais tu sais, je suis une grande fille. Je sais me défendre toute seule, surtout devant Malfoy.  
\- Tu en es sûre ?  
\- Mais oui, il est venu me lancer une énième pique, et je n'ai pas répondu. Il s'est lassé et est partit, fin de l'histoire, réplique-t-elle d'un coup en me regardant du coin de l'œil.  
\- Très bien. Tant mieux. Bon Harry, viens voir par-là toi, lancé-je au concerné.

Cela ne servirait à rien de la pousser à avouer. Si elle veut me parler, elle le fera plus tard. En plus, je suis déjà au courant pour Malfoy, alors j'ai un avantage…


	6. Chapter 5

**Ch5 : Rendez-vous secrets** (POV Hermione)

 _« Je suis la face cachée de la lune »_

Pfffou, j'ai eu de la chance hier… Nan mais Malfoy, quel idiot. Venir me voir à la bibliothèque pour ça. Il aurait pu choisir un lieu plus discret quand même ! Enfin, heureusement que les garçons sont arrivés quand il partait, j'espère qu'ils n'ont rien entendu. Je pense que non. Sinon, au vue de la dernière phrase de Malfoy, ils l'auraient sans doute étranglé ! Mais quel imbécile celui-là, vraiment ! Enfin, je dois le voir ce soir, à 21h, après le repas… J'aurais juste à sortir de la salle, trouver une excuse pour ne pas rentrer avec les garçons et m'éclipser vers la salle de rendez-vous.

Je vais donc manger avec Harry et Ron, tout en espérant qu'ils ne se doutent de rien. En même temps, comment le pourraient-ils ? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient au courant pour Malfoy et moi… Je sens d'ailleurs souvent le regard de ce dernier sur moi au cours du repas et particulièrement au moment du dessert. Mais quel cinéma celui-là ! Comme si je pouvais oublier, ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant, ce qu'il m'a dit.

Je me souviens que quand il me l'a avoué, je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. J'ai même d'abord cru à une blague, mais il a fini par me convaincre. Qui aurait cru que ce serait réciproque ? Pas moi en tout cas, je l'ai longtemps espérer c'est sûr, mais aujourd'hui je sais enfin que c'est possible. Gryffondor et Serpentard… Ça fait bizarre mis cote à cote.

Bon, tout le monde se lève, il est peut-être temps d'y aller aussi. Perdue dans mes pensées, j'ai ai aussi perdue le court du temps. Je lâche alors la cuillère à moitié mangée que j'ai dans la main, et sort avec mes amis. Après avoir écopé d'un énième regard du Serpentard, il va de soi. Alors que tous les Gryffondors se dirigent vers nos dortoirs, je lance aux garçons que j'ai oublié de rendre un de mes livres à la bibliothèque (excuse partiellement possible, puisque ça ne m'est encore jamais arrivé). J'ajoute avant de disparaître de leur champ de vision, que ce n'est pas la peine de m'attendre et que je les rejoindrais directement à la salle commune.

Je m'engage alors dans le couloir à gauche de la Grande Salle et suit le plan que m'a donné Malfoy et que j'ai dû apprendre par cœur (sécurité oblige). Gauche, droite, droite, gauche, gauche, droite et tout droit. Même moi je ne savais pas qu'il y avait autant de couloirs et pourtant je suis préfète depuis 3 ans… Encore un énième couloir, sauf que c'est le dernier de la liste. J'ai à peine le temps de me demander dans quelle direction je vais pouvoir aller maintenant, qu'une main m'attrape le bras et m'entraîne dans une salle. J'avoue, celle-là je ne l'avais pas vu venir.

Réflexes niveau 0 cette fois, voire -1.

J'entends un léger _lumos_ et vois finalement Malfoy très (TROP) proche de moi. Il accroche ses yeux gris aux miens et je m'aperçois que ses pupilles se dilatent énormément. Je crois avoir lu quelque chose là-dessus… Enfin ce n'est sans doute qu'un effet de lumière qui joue sur la dilatation rétinienne…  
\- Alors Grangie (raah, il sait que ça m'énerve quand il m'appelle comme ça), que me vaut ce plaisir ? Susurre-t-il presque.  
\- Tu plaisantes ? C'est toi qui m'as dit de venir Malfoy, je te rappelle.  
\- C'est vrai, mais avoue que tu n'as pas refusé quand tu as su pourquoi…  
\- Je te l'accorde... Bien, il est l'heure de passer aux aveux, carte sur table. Sans mensonge ni fourberie, précisé-je en me dégageant et m'asseyant sur une table poussiéreuse.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je pourrais être fourbe ? Dit-il en souriant et se rapprochant.  
\- Outre le fait que je te connaisse depuis sept longues années ? Ta simple appartenance à la maison Serpentard…  
\- Soit, passons. Nous sommes là pour une histoire de cœur qu'il me tarde de mettre au clair, reprend-t-il avec plus de sérieux, de toujours plus clairs.  
\- Je suis bien d'accord, si tu savais comme tu m'as étonné quand tu me l'as avoué.  
\- Ah ce point ?  
\- Évidemment, que peut-on ressentir d'autre, la seule parole cohérente qui résonnait dans ma tête était : "Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt !".  
\- Nous sommes donc sur la même longueur d'ondes ? Me questionne-t-il avec un sourire sur les lèvres.  
\- Absolument, concédé-je en souriant moi aussi.  
\- Bien, dans ce cas, il ne reste plus qu'une chose à faire… Murmure-t-il en s'approchant de moi, à seulement quelques centimètres.  
\- Exact… Il faut arriver à les caser tous les deux.  
\- Et ça ne sera pas de la tarte… Quoi ? Demande-t-il face à ma bouche en mode poisson.  
\- Rien, c'est juste que… Que c'est une expression moldue. Mais ce n'est pas grave, précisé-je avec empressement.  
\- Soit, je vais oublier ce que tu vas de dire, car tu es… Enfin, je suis de bonne humeur, dit-il semblant se rattraper (mais de quoi je ne sais pas).  
\- Quand même, qui aurait pu imaginer que ces deux-là finiraient ensemble…  
\- Pas moi en en tout cas, avoue Malfoy. Serpentard et Gryffondor ensemble… Ça sonne impossible.  
\- C'est marrant j'ai pensé exactement la même chose.  
\- C'est un signe Granger, un signe, lance-t-il me regardant fixement.

Mais pourquoi ses yeux restent fixés sur moi, d'habitude c'est à peine s'il me regarde quand il m'insulte. Non, je suis mauvaise langue, il ne l'a plus fait depuis l'année dernière au moins… Pas que je vais me plaindre. Il a sans doute dû se lasser.  
\- Donc, reprend-il. Il semblerait que nous ayons une mission en commun, petite lionne.  
\- En effet, réussir à caser Blaise et Neville ensemble.  
\- Et ça ne va vraiment pas être facile…

Je sors de la salle et vais rejoindre ma chère et chaleureuse tour. Pas que Malfoy ait choisit une salle vide, froide et près des cachots (en un mot à son effigie) mais un peu quand même… Bon, au moins, nous avons un plan. Il se constitue de :  
1) Une rencontre « accidentelle »  
2) Papotage et (si possible) flirts en tout genre  
3) Un baiser échangé, suivit de millier d'autres par la suite.

C'est rapide ? Oui, mais en même temps, ces deux-là se désirent mutuellement depuis plus d'une année ! Comment peut-être rester un an, sans jamais rien faire ? Moi je sais que je ne pourrais pas… Cela me fait penser, Malfoy et moi : ensembles, avec un objectif commun. Comment est-ce possible ? Si quelqu'un me l'avait prédit, je lui aurais sans doute offert un aller simple pour St Mangouste. Et pourtant… Mais c'est pour Neville que je le fais. Et puis, Malfoy a plutôt bien réagit, je me serais attendue à pire réaction venant de sa part. Un Serpentard qui aime un (pour l'occasion) Gryffondor… Ça aurait été lui, il se serait sûrement… Je ne sais pas moi, peut-être auto-flageller pendant des mois durant ? Remarque, ça aurait pu être plutôt drôle à voir…

* * *

Un mois et demi ! Cela fait un mois et demi que j'essaye en vain, de faire que Neville croise Blaise de façon à ce qu'ils puissent enfin se parler. Mais rien n'y fait ! Et je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité, car il se braquerait et peux être même, nous ferait une attaque… Tant est si bien, qu'avec Draco… Car oui, c'est devenu Draco, a passer plus d'un mois en compagnie de quelqu'un que l'on côtoie presque tous les jours, ça créer des liens… même avec lui.

Bref, avec Draco donc, nous avons dû faire et refaire, et re-refaire, encore et encore de nouveaux plans à chaque fois… Une fois c'était trop tôt, une fois trop tard, une fois c'est l'un qui prend la fuite, une fois c'est l'autre… Ce petit manège n'en finissait pas. Et dire que les Gryffondors sont sensé être courageux et Blaise, bah Blaise quoi : un dragueur invétéré. Enfin, c'est ce que m'a dit Draco. Mais apparemment, le fait d'être amoureux, empêche le petit Serpentard de laisser son charme faire son office… Il ne drague même plus d'autres mecs, depuis la rentrée du moins…

Si bien, que nous sommes le 27 Octobre, 4 jours avant le bal d'Automne et qu'il nous faut un nouveau plan, mais infaillible cette fois ! Je retrouve alors Draco au détour d'un couloir et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas une ombre, je l'appelle (le plus discrètement possible, tout de même).  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Hermione ? Me demande-t-il à voix basse.  
\- Pas ici. Viens, lui dis-je en l'entrainant vers une salle qui me semble vide.  
\- Alors, tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a maintenant ? S'impatiente-t-il.  
\- Draco… Patience est mère de sureté, tu sais ?  
\- Rien à foutre, j'ai trois parchemins à rendre à Snape, alors ta sureté... Tu sais, les devoirs de ce cours que nous avons en commun…  
\- C'est très gentil à toi de me le rappeler. Mais je les ai déjà faits au début des vacances. Qui plus-est, tu encore une semaine des dîtes vacances pour les faire.  
\- Bref, le sujet n'est pas là, tu m'as appelé. Pourquoi ?  
\- Je crois que j'ai une idée pour Neville et Blaise.  
\- Ho, j'hâte de l'entendre. C'est vrai, ce n'est pas comme si toutes les autres avaient échouées… lamentablement.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigne et alors que je le crois en train de sortir, il jette seulement un sort d'insonorisation à la pièce, et reviens ensuite face à moi. Appuyé nonchalamment sur la table face à celle où je suis assise.  
\- Oui, donc, repris-je, faisant fi de son manque d'enthousiasme. Il faudrait faire en sorte de Blaise invite Neville au bal.  
\- Et pourquoi Blaise ? Ça ne pourrait pas être ton cher petit Gryffi qui s'y colle, cette fois ?  
\- Draco, ne fait pas l'enfant. Tu sais bien que Neville est trop timide pour ça. Et j'imagine plus Blaise dans le rôle du « dominant »…  
\- Quel grand mot dans la bouche d'une petite sorcière… Mais je suis assez d'accord, alors admettons. Comment veux-tu t'y prendre ?  
\- Viens t'asseoir, lui dis-je en l'invitant à prendre place à côté de moi sur une des tables. Je vais t'expliquer tout mon plan en détails.  
\- Ho, attends !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Bah il faut que je trouve un parchemin et une plume pour pouvoir tout noter scrupuleusement, comme toi en cours.  
\- Haha, fis-je semblant de rire. Très spirituel, aller viens, ne perdons pas de temps.  
\- Très bien, acquiesce-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole, se posant juste à côté de moi, cuisse contre cuisse.

Alors… Dis-je sans même me reculer, étrangement ça ne me gêne pas trop. Pour commencer, il faut…

* * *

Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon retard ! Pour me faire pardonner, je vais vous poster 2 chapitres ce soir ! :D

Bonne lecture !


	7. Chapter 6

Hello ! Alors comme promis, je poste ce deuxième chapitre de la journée, car je n'ai pas eu le temps hier ! J'espère que la fiction vous plaira toujours autant ! N'hésitez pas à me laissez un review, elle sera très grandement apprécié, et je serais ravie d'avoir vos impressions ou des critiques (constructives). Enjoy !

* * *

 **Ch6 : Quand bal rime avec Royal** (POV Oliver)

 _« Notre premier baiser masqué »_

Pfff, voilà, enfin fini. J'ai enfin rangé toutes les affaires de Quidditch. Jamais je n'aurais cru que ce serait un travail si long et compliqué. Quand j'étais élève, c'était simple, j'arrivais, je volais et je reposais le tout sans me soucier du reste. Mais là, en tant que professeur, ce n'est pas la même du tout. Mais bon, j'ai tenu la promesse que je m'étais faite (c'est-à-dire, tout rager pendant les vacances) et je peux maintenant profiter de ce doux temps de fin Octobre… d'Ecosse… Oui voilà, en un mot : il pleut. La poisse intégrale…

Tiens, Hermione vient de passer dans le couloir. Héhé, je ne suis peut-être pas si poissard que ça. J'accélère le pas pour la rattraper, mais dès que j'arrive dans le couloir qu'elle vient d'emprunter, je constate qu'il est complètement désert. Alors là, trois solutions : soit j'ai halluciné, soit elle est devenue invisible, soit elle s'est volatilisée à la vitesse grand V. Je crois que la plus plausible des trois, c'est encore la 1ère. Quoique, n'oublions pas que nous vivons dans un monde sorcier… Enfin, je finis par faire demi-tour, non sans avoir balancé mon bras en travers du passage, juste au cas-où.

D'ailleurs en pensant à elle (et il ne m'en faut pas beaucoup pour que je pense à elle), je ne l'ai pas énormément vu depuis le fameux entrainement où les garçons m'ont percé à jour. Elle avait l'air très occupée à je ne sais quoi. Je la croise quelque fois, et vais de temps en temps discuter avec elle quand elle vient assister aux entrainements, mais c'est loin d'être quotidien. Elle est tellement mignonne dans ces moments-là. Toujours avec un livre à porter de main et son écharpe aux couleurs de notre maison autour du cou. On s'amuse bien à commenter le jeu de ses amis, et parfois faire quelques blagues sur leurs adversaires (surtout quand ce sont les Serpentards).

Bon, ça fait un moment que je déambule dans les couloirs, et l'heure du diner approche à grands pas. Il vaut mieux que j'aille prendre une douche avant. Alors que je fais marche arrière en direction de ma chambre de professeur, je percute quelqu'un (mais gentiment, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais vite).  
\- Ho pardon. Je suis désolée, me dit une voix au niveau de mon torse. Je baisse alors les yeux et découvre l'objet de mes pensées, collée à moi.  
\- Ne t'inquiète Hermione, c'est moi.  
\- Oliver ! S'écrit-elle presque, après relever la tête et s'être vraisemblablement remise de ce « choc ». Je… Pardon, s'excuse-t-elle encore une fois en s'éloignant de deux pas.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, et j'avoue et que je ne regardais pas non plus où j'allais. Tiens c'est marrant, je croyais t'avoir vu dans les couleurs et il a environ 1 heure. J'ai voulu te rattraper et tu as disparue.  
\- Ah bon ? Ah mais… Heu… Non. Non, j'étais à la bibliothèque et depuis le début d'après-midi, dit-elle précipitamment.  
\- Ah, très bien. J'ai dû mal voir, finis-je, il vaut mieux que je ne lui parle pas de mes trois théories.  
\- Sinon, que fais-tu là ? On va bientôt devoir aller manger.  
\- Oui, c'est ce que je me disais justement, la tour Gryffondor est sur mon passage, je t'accompagne ? Proposé-je avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur.  
\- C'est gentil mais je dois d'abord passer au dortoir, répond-t-elle en souriant à son tour, mais elle, avec toute l'innocence du monde.  
\- Dans ce cas allons chez les Gryffondors.

Nous faisons quelques pas, en parlant de choses et d'autres, puis le sujet arrive sur Halloween et forcément sur le bal de vendredi soir.  
\- Et tu as déjà un cavalier ? Demandé-je, avant de me rendre compte, que je ne suis pas du tout sensé m'en inquiéter.  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu serais intéressé ? Plaisante-t-elle, tant mieux, je ne me ferais pas repérer comme ça…  
\- Et pourquoi pas ? Tu sais, continué-je voyant qu'elle me regardait avec plus de sérieux, si jamais tu ne trouves personne (ce qu'y m'étonnerais Beaucoup), je veux bien être ta bouée de secoure.  
\- Merci, c'est très gentil. Mais j'ai déjà un plan…  
\- Un plan ?  
\- Oui… Avec Neville, on s'est déjà promis d'y aller ensemble s'y l'on est encore seul…  
\- Ho je vois, et bien si Neville se désiste, ce serait un honneur de vous accompagner jeune demoiselle.  
\- Vraiment ? Haha, merci. Encore une fois, ajoute-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux, alors que nous arrivons devant son tableau.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous passons à nous fixer, le regard braqué l'un dans l'autre. C'est la voix de la Grosse Dame qui nous sépare finalement. Hermione se tourne alors vers elle, prononce le mot de passe (Sweet Dreams, comme la chanson moldue d'Eurythmics) et file en lançant un rapide « A plus ».

Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser… Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai vraiment besoins d'une douche, et froide si possible. Le repas se passe dans un calme relatif, étant donné que l'excitation fasse au bal, se décuple d'heures en heures.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, alors que je sors de la Grande Salle après un petit déjeuner copieux et le désir de l'éliminer en volant pendant des heures je suis arrêté par la vue d'Hermione et Neville en grande conversation avec Malfoy et Zabini.

Je m'approche discrètement, mais assez pour entendre ce qu'ils disent :  
\- Très bien, dans ce cas, tout est réglé, énonce Malfoy. Je vais au bal avec… Granger et toi (à l'adresse de Zabini) avec Londubat.  
\- Moi ça me va, rétorque Hermione alors que Zabini allait ouvrir la bouche, sans doute pour protester.  
\- Moi aussi, enfin si tu le veux bien… Ajoute le pauvre Neville, d'une toute petite voix.

Ah, ça y est, ils ont tous accepté. Ils s'éloignent maintenant les uns des autres, je vois Zabini taper dans la main de Malfoy avec un énorme sourire. Quant à Neville, lui il sourit aussi de toute ses dents et semble au bord de l'évanouissement. J'avoue ne plus rien comprendre. Que Neville soit gay : très bien aucun souci. Qu'il ait le béguin pour Zabini : bon soit ça passe. Qu'Hermione veuille l'aider et que Malfoy veuille aider Zabini : c'est tordu, mais admettons. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont besoins d'aller ensemble au bal ces deux-là ? Pourquoi Hermione cautionne-t-elle ça ?

Alors, que je m'apprête à sortir de ma cachette pour retrouver Hermione et lui poser quelques questions, je la vois se retourner en direction des Serpentards. Malfoy fait de même et après un échange de sourires complices, il lui fait un clin d'œil. Puis continue sa route comme si de rien n'était. Sauf que tout y est ! Et moi je suis à deux doigts d'imploser. Je me dirige donc avec la plus grande foulée qu'il est été donné d'avoir à la recherche de Ma Gryffondor. Mais je ne la trouve pas. Et les jours durant non plus, comme si elle m'évitait. Elle ne sait pourtant pas que je les ai surpris, à moins de ce soit à cause de cette soirée, devant le tableau…

* * *

Le soir du bal arrive finalement. Le chemin de Traverse n'étant jamais en manque de déguisement, tous les élèves sont magnifiquement déguisés. J'ai pour ma part, revêtus le costume d'un personnage moldu : le Doctor, de la série Doctor Who. Une des seules fictions moldues que je suis assidûment, en l'occurrence j'arbore la célèbre tenue du 11ème Doctor : David Tennant. Soit un costume bleu rayé avec par-dessus une longue veste beige et des converse aux pieds.

N'ayant pas trouvé de cavalière et étant de toute façon un professeur, je me suis posté au bas des escaliers, devant la Grande Salle, en attendant que tout le monde (c'est-à-dire les 6ème, et 7ème années, puisque le bal leur est réservé) arrive. Alors que je commence à m'ennuyer ferme, mon regard s'accroche à une personne en haut des escaliers.

Hermione… Elle est tout simplement… Magnifique, resplendissante, parfaite. Elle porte une longue robe verte pale qui flotte au vent, avec de la dentelle blanche sur le haut du décolleté. Mais le plus beau, ce sont ses manches, immenses et retombant jusqu'au sol. Elle a orné les longues boucles soyeuses d'une couronne de feuilles et fleurs discrètes. Et porte une un masque blanc fait de dentelle. Elle semble plus garde, plus élancée. Plus parfaite en somme… (cf : robe verte d'Arwen, LOTR)

Elle cherche quelqu'un dans le hall et descend finalement, en prenant garde à ne pas tomber de ses talons hauts. Elle se dirige vers Malfoy, lui dit quelque chose, puis s'en va vers Neville et rentre dans la Grande Salle, qui a été transformée pour l'occasion en Salle de Bal. Malfoy n'a pas l'air content… Du tout. Et tant mieux ! Cela ne veut dire qu'une chose : qu'elle a quand même retrouvé la raison. Mais pourquoi Neville n'est pas avec Zabini en ce moment ? D'ailleurs, où-est-il celui-là ?

* * *

"M'accorderiez-vous cette dance ?Questionné-je ma belle au creux de l'oreille.  
\- Bien sûr. Avec grand plaisir Oliver, me répond Hermione après s'être tournée vers moi."

La soirée est déjà entamée d'une bonne heure quand j'ose enfin l'inviter. Bon j'avoue, Harry et Ron m'y ont beaucoup aidé. Ils n'ont pas cessé de m'encourager et de me rassurer en disant que « de toute façon avec ces fichus masques ont ne reconnait personne » (même si elle m'a reconnue au premier coup d'œil). Enfin, ce sont les mots de Ron. Lui qui a tout de même réussit à perdre Romilda Vane, sa cavalière.  
\- Alors, comment se passe ta soirée ? Sollicité-je Hermione, alors que nous entamons notre deuxième danse.  
\- Parfaite, enfin… Se reprend-t-elle, c'est vraiment très réussi.  
\- Je trouve aussi, et je dois te le dire, tu es magnifique ce soir Hermione.  
\- Ho, merci... Merci beaucoup, chuchote-t-elle en rougissant.  
\- Tu voudrais m'accompagner quelque part ?  
\- Maintenant ?  
\- Oui, si tu le veux bien.  
\- Hum, oui d'accord.

Je l'entraine à ma suite et m'arrête dans un couloir. De là, je lui montre une fenêtre et alors qu'elle s'en approche, je lui explique que ce soir, c'est la pleine lune et qu'avec la vue de nous avons (sur le lac), c'est vraiment éblouissant. Elle contemple le paysage, tandis que moi je la contemple, elle.  
\- Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu cette semaine, l'interpellé-je, la sortant de ses songes.  
\- Oh oui, j'étais assez occupée. En fait je devais régler une affaire mais c'est plutôt tombé à l'eau…  
\- C'est à propos de Neville ?  
\- Oui, comment le sais-tu ? Me questionne-t-elle réellement surprise.  
\- Eh bien, des rumeurs courent dans les couloirs, et l'une d'elles disait que Neville et Blaise Zabini seraient cavaliers.  
\- Elles vont vite dans ce cas, nous qui pensions avoir été discrets.  
\- Vous ?  
\- Neville et moi, oui, s'empresse-t-elle de répondre. Il a un sacré béguin pour Blaise depuis longtemps, et je voulais l'aider.  
\- C'est pour ça que je t'ai vu parler à Malfoy au début de la soirée ?  
\- Oh oui, il m'a beaucoup aidé.  
\- Vraiment ? Fis-je à la fois surpris et soulager qu'ils ne se voient que pour ça.  
\- Disons qu'il a pas mal changé cette année. Nous sommes même devenus amis, pour ne rien te cacher.  
\- Ah… Lancé-je sans savoir trop quoi dire, cette nouvelle ne m'enchante pas des masses.  
\- Ho je trouve que c'est une bonne chose d'enterrer la hache de guerre entre nos maisons. Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de camps ennemis.  
\- C'est vrai, mon côté enseignant te félicite, mais mon côté Gryffondor qui ne l'a jamais vraiment apprécié est assez réticent.  
\- Quand on le connaît Draco peut être quelqu'un de gentil tu sais, finit-elle en souriant.  
\- Draco ? Bon assez parler de lui. Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça.  
\- Ha et pourquoi sommes-nous là, professeur ?  
\- Vous mademoiselle, répliqué-je, en jouant à son jeu tout en lui rendant son sourire à craquer. Ce bal est un bal déguisé, et sauf erreur de ma part, ceci n'est pas à proprement parler un costume…  
\- Ah ça ? Eclate-t-elle de rire. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu me parles de ça. Et bien je t'apprendrais que ta culture moldue laisse quelque peu à désirer… Tu n'as jamais vu le Seigneur des anneaux ?  
\- Je t'avoue que non, tu n'auras qu'à me faire découvrir…  
\- Il faudra t'armer de patience alors, c'est quand même plus de 10h pour les trois films…  
\- Si tu regardes avec moi, alors c'est presque trop court.  
\- Heu… Je, bafouille-t-elle, en me regardant dans les yeux.  
\- En tout cas, tu as très bien choisit, elle est magnifique. Tu es magnifique. A tel point que je dois bien te le dire deux fois.

Elle rougit et semble un peu confuse. C'est vrai que je la drague ouvertement, soit dit en passant. Elle murmure un merci en baissant la tête, puis pivote vers la fenêtre Elle se tourne finalement vers moi, un sourire sur ses lèvres et sans trop réfléchir, je me penche pour les saisir. Comme je ne sens aucune résistance, je continue de l'embrasser, et lorsqu'elle répond enfin à mon baiser : je laisse mes craintes de côté. Pour profiter tout simplement.

Finalement à bout de souffle, on se sépare et je m'aperçois alors, que j'ai son masque entre les mains. Elle me regarde avec ses grands yeux et je prends mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains, pour lui dire :  
\- Je te remercie. Merci pour ce baiser royal. Tu es une vraie reine ce soir Hermione, tu es ma reine.  
\- Oliver… commence-t-elle à voix basse.  
\- Non, tu n'as rien à dire. Ce soir c'était notre bal, et demain, on retourne à la vraie vie. Merci encore une fois pour cette soirée…

Sur ces mots, je m'en retourne. Une fois arrivé à ma chambre, je rends compte que j'ai toujours son masque. Une petite voix dans ma tête me dit que je ne suis pas prêt de lui rendre, et je suis bien d'accord avec elle…


	8. Chapter 7

Ch7 : Une danse pour un sourire (POV Draco)

 _« Je me vois dans tes yeux, mais mon cœur est dans ton sourire »_

Ce soir, la moitié des regards sont pour moi. Bien sûr j'ai l'habitude et comment les blâmer ? Mon costume m'allant si bien, il est tout à fait impossible de me résister. J'ai d'avoir cherché à en trouver un qui symboliserait le plus grand séducteur du monde des sorciers. Hors nous ne sommes pas très connu pour ça. Et je doute que la barbe de Merlin emballe quiconque… Alors je me suis orienté vers les moldus (maintenant que mes préjugés sont tombés, autant en user) et j'ai découvert : James Bond.

Sinon il y avait aussi Casanova, mais les tenus de l'épode laissent vraiment à désirer avec tous leurs froufrous. Et ressemble à la Belette comme quelques années auparavant, non merci. Alors Bond, James Bond. Même moldu, cet homme à la classe avec ses costumes noirs sur mesures et un pistolet à la ceinture. J'ai d'ailleurs les deux avec moi. Cependant si la moitié des yeux fixent dans ma direction, l'autre moitié n'a d'yeux que pour Hermione, et je ne fais pas exception à la règle.

Mon regard ne peut se détacher d'elle, sa robe flotte sur la piste à mesure de ses mouvements et cela même si elle danse avec quelqu'un en ce moment (c'est Neville, je sais donc que je n'ai rien à craindre). Je n'ai pas arrêté de l'observer de toute la soirée. Même pendant qu'elle dansait avec ce… Ce… Ce professeur de Quidditch ! Oui, je sais… J'aurais pu trouver mieux. Et puis c'est quoi cette idée de me planter au début de la soirée ? Tout ça parce que Monsieur-j'ai-décidé-de-bousiller-toutes-tes-chances-Zabini, a eu trop peur de venir, et a donc planter Londubat (bon, pour ça, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir). Ce qui fait qu'Hermione n'a pas eu envie de le lâcher et m'a donc abandonné, moi !

Non mais franchement. En plus je l'ai perdue de vue à un moment et Neville ayant aussi disparu, je n'avais aucun point de repère. Un instant elle était là, et le suivant : pouf, envolée ! Finalement, je l'ai enfin vu réapparaitre une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Mais elle semblait…Bizarre… Mais je préfère ne pas m'étendre. Et mettre en place un plan pour pouvoir danser avec elle, sans que cela ne paraisse étrange... Après quelques minutes de réflexion, je m'approche du Serdaigle qui nous sert de DJ (dont j'ai évidemment oublié le nom) et lui souffle discrètement quelque chose à l'oreille. Il semble d'abord vouloir refuser, mais se ravise bien vite après un de mes célèbres regards « maid in Malfoy ».

C'est donc à la fin de la chanson qui se traine depuis au moins 3 min 50 (quand même !), que tout le monde peut entendre à travers à travers la salle : notre « honorable » DJ s'exprimer dans son micro magique (et non, ce n'est en aucune sorte une métaphore perverse…).  
« Et bin, voilà. Haha. Heu, c'était… Enfin, on s'en fiche ! Haha. » Moi le trouver idiot ? Nooon. « Oui donc, il est l'heure des slows ! Et pour… Hum… Pimenter la chose, vous n'avez le droit de danser qu'avec des élèves d'une autre maison ! Haha. Voilà, c'est tout ! » Achève-t-il (le discours, hein. Pas moi… Quoi que ?), encore une fois avec son petit rire niais et en lançant une chanson à mourir. Oui, littéralement, les Serdaigles n'ont vraiment aucun goût !

Bien évidemment, personne ne bouge… En même temps, vu comme il l'a annoncé, même Dumby aurait des soupçons. Alors qu'il prône l'entente inter-maisons depuis… Bah depuis toujours, j'imagine. Je regarde de nouveau Hermione, mais manque de pot, elle est justement en train de me fixer, elle aussi. Je ne sais pas si elle sait que je suis à l'origine de cette demande. Et puis, même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle voulait danser avec moi à tout prix. Son abandon du début de soirée le prouve bien.

Enfin, je pense... Mon plan de drague a beau être en marche depuis la rentrée, soit presque 2 mois, je sais pertinemment qu'avec elle, ce ne sera pas si simple. Elle est bien différente des autres filles. D'un côté ça m'énerve parce s'en est d'autant plus difficile et que j'ai VRAIMENT hâte de pouvoir l'embrasser comme dans mes rêves et aussi… (Non, stop ! Pas de fantasme en pleins milieu de la salle de bal, surtout avec elle a à peine quelques mètres de moi.) Mais de l'autre côté, si elle avait été autrement, je n'aurais sûrement pas autant envie d'elle.

Rien ne peut être simple. D'ailleurs, rien de devrait l'être. Où serait le jeu sinon ? Car oui, je préfère voir ma quête à la lionne comme un jeu, au moins pour le moment. Lui permettre de pouvoir s'amuser un peu aussi. Bon, je crois que je vais abandonner, ça ne sert plus à ri… Ah bah si ! Je crois bien que je viens de recevoir un petit coup de pouce du destin. Enfin, pas vraiment du destin, plutôt de l'apprenti père Noël qui nous sert de directeur en attendant de pouvoir retourner au Pôle Nord.

Oui ! Ça y est, c'est officiel Dumby remonte dans les sondages Malfoyens. Bon ok… Là, il arrive même en tête et risque d'y rester pour un loooong moment. Des explications ? Oui, pourquoi pas… Alors, en fait. Au moment où j'allais renoncer à une magnifique danse avec la belle de mon cœur, notre Magnifique Directeur Adoré De Tous, s'exclame que c'est une MERVEILLEUSE idée (en même c'est la mienne, donc…) et il demande à certains élèves de montrer l'exemple. Dont, HERMOINE et MOI !

Oh Happy Day ! Oh happy day… Oh Happy Day ! Je sais que c'est le soir, mais interdiction de me casser mon truc…

Hum, pardon. Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais maintenant que Dumby m'a filé un sacré coup de main, je m'approche de ma belle petite lionne et l'entraîne sur la piste. Sous les yeux médusés de la Belette fille et assassins de son frère Belette et son copain épouvantail. Je la regarde vraiment après avoir entamer un semblant de début de danse et m'amuse de la voir toute rouge.  
\- Et bien Hermione… Pourquoi cette rougeur ?  
\- Quoi ? Mais je… Non, je ne rougis pas, tes yeux te font sûrement défaut…  
\- Crois ce que tu veux, mais mes yeux ne me trompent pas, tu es même très mignonne comme ça.

Je la sens se raidir un peu dans mes bras, merde. J'ai peut-être fait une connerie en parlant si vite. N'empêche ce n'est que la pure vérité. Et je ne peux même pas voir son visage, puisqu'elle l'a tourné, m'offrant pour unique vue son cou. Si elle savait ce que j'aimerais lui faire subir à ce cou…  
\- Et dire, qu'au plan initial nous étions sensé venir ensemble à ce bal. Dans quel état tu aurais été… Soufflé-je pour détendre l'atmosphère, lui faisant revenir son beau visage face au mien.  
\- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Je suis puérile.  
\- J'ai toujours raison voyons.  
\- Draco… Nan, ce qu'il y a, c'est qu'Harry et Ron nous regardent fixement et… Ça me met assez mal à l'aise, je dois l'avouer.  
\- Très bien, dans ce cas… Dis-je tandis que je l'entraîne à ma suite en dehors de la salle.

Nous faisons quelques pas, jusqu'à un couloir adjacent, et alors que sa main est encore dans la mienne, je la presse contre moi pour continuer notre danse. Nous excisons ce qui ressemble à de la danse, mais je vois bien qu'elle fait tout son possible pour se retenir de dire quelque chose. 'Draco ?" Voilà, ce ne fut pas long en tout cas...  
\- Oui Hermione ?  
\- Pourquoi ?

Clair, net, précis. Du pur Hermione quoi. Cette fille me tue. Mais je comprends son trouble. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut me voir faire ce genre de choses…  
\- Parce que nous sommes amis maintenant. Et en tant qu'ami, il est de mon devoir de te sortir des situations pour le moins… désagréables.  
\- Je n'aurais pas imaginé te dire ça un jour, mais je te remercie. C'est vrai que tu es… Un vrai ami.  
\- Je sais, je suis le meilleur.  
\- Tu es bête surtout… rétorque-t-elle avec un petit sourire que je ne lui avais encore jamais vu. Un sourire qui caractérise toute la réussite de cette soirée, si chaud et dénué de toute trace de haine ou même d'hostilité. Angélique et tendre comme elle.  
\- Puisque tu le dis, ça doit forcément être vrai.

Elle pose sa tête contre mon torse et nous continuons notre slow sans autre musique que nos respirations, à l'unisson. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle brise de nouveau le silence d'une petite voix :  
\- Draco ?  
\- Oui Hermione ? Répété-je, une nouvelle fois, amusé.  
\- Pourquoi Blaise a planté Neville au début du bal ?  
\- Je crois qu'il a eu peur...  
\- Peur ? Mais tout était organisé. Et Neville avait bien manifesté son entrain devant lui…  
\- Tu sais, le courage est une caractéristique de Gryffondor, et non une des nôtres.  
\- Mais…  
\- Et je crois que nous avons négligez quelque chose de primordiale.  
\- Quoi donc ?  
\- L'amitié ! C'est vrai que ces deux-là s'attirent l'un l'autre, mais ils ne sont même pas encore amis, que l'on essaye déjà de les mettre en couple.

\- Ce que l'on veut : c'est qu'ils sortent ensemble et accessoirement que cela dure. Pas qu'ils baisent vite fait bien fait dans un placard et qu'ils ne se reparlent plus jamais par la suite.  
\- Neville en serait malade…  
\- Et Blaise également.

Elle s'écarte de moi, mais garde tout de même ses mains autour de mon cou. Elle réfléchit et comme à son habitude se mord la lèvre inférieure par la même occasion. Elle est si près, si belle. Même après des heures de bal, elle reste magnifique.

Son maquillage a un peu coulé mais cela rehausse encore plus son regard et ses adorables yeux noisette. Quelle femme… Car oui, c'est bien une jeune femme que j'ai en face de moi. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, ni des adolescents. Ni elle, ni moi. Bientôt diplômés de Poudlard. Bon, je m'emballe peut être un peu… Le 1er trimestre n'est pas encore achevé. Et…  
\- Hum… Draco Malfoy !  
\- Hein, quoi ?  
\- Tu étais dans la lune…Rigole-t-elle et alors je me rends compte qu'elle est à quelques pas de moi, je ne l'avais même pas sentie se dégager. Ou peut-être plus loin encore… Continue-t-elle.  
\- Je suis désolé. Tu disais ?  
\- Qu'il nous faut un nouveau plan.  
\- Ah oui. Le numéro combien déjà ?  
\- Je ne sais plus, ils sont si nombreux que j'ai arrêté de compter. Mais bon… Je t'expose mon idée ?  
\- Expose donc, jeune lionne manipulatrice.

Elle me jette un regard équivoque et m'explique de A à Z, de 0 à… bah l'infini (Genius...), son ingénieux stratagème. Qui je l'avoue, me plait énormément et va m'aider dans ma quête à moi.

« Hurm », un raclement de gorge bruyant provenant de nos dos, nous fait sursauter elle et moi !


	9. Chapter 8

**Ch8 : Des amis inédits** (POV Hermione)

 _« L'amitié est un esprit pour plusieurs corps »_

Pfffff… Enfin dans mon lit ! Qu'elle soirée. D'abord Neville qui vient me voir l'air désespéré, pleurnichant que son (oui, SON) Blaise, lui a envoyé un hibou lui disant ne pas pouvoir venir. Et qu'il préfère passer la soirée dans sa chambre seul. J'ai donc naturellement échangé le bras de Draco pour celui de Neville, même s'il protestait au début. Ensuite la danse (ou les danses, je ne sais pas exactement) avec Oliver. Il était si gentil et je dois bien avouer qu'il danse très bien et surtout… Surtout notre baiser dans le couloir… Je ne sais même pas quoi en penser. D'accord c'était très agréable (même… magique) et il est particulièrement beau….

Mais c'est avant tout un professeur et de 4 ans mon ainé. Jamais je ne l'avais vu sous d'autres angles que l'ami plus âgé d'Harry, le joueur de Quidditch et maintenant le professeur du dit sport, du dit ami. Et pour clôturer cette soirée de l'étrange, la déclaration d'amitié de Draco, cette ambiance et cette proximité entre nous… C'était assez troublant. Sans oublier l'élaboration d'un nouveau plan. Qui ne sera pas sans conséquence, ça c'est sûr. Surtout maintenant, qu'il est au courant…

Je lève la tête et me retrouve face à la glace de la salle de bain : démaquillée, décoiffée et en pyjama. En somme prête à m'écrouler sur mon lit et dormir cent ans. J'aime mon cerveau quand il est en mode pilote automatique…

* * *

Le lendemain, je me réveille étrangement reposée au vu de ma précédente soirée. Un rapide coup d'œil à mon réveil m'apporte la réponse que j'attendais : 12h10. Ah quand même… Je referme lentement les yeux, bien au chaud dans ma couette Puis les rouvre soudain précipitamment. 12h10 ? 12h11, maintenant ! Merde, je suis en retard pour le déjeuner. Les garçons vont s'inquiéter.

Je me lève à la hâte et enfile jean, tee-shirt, pull et cape en un temps record. Passage éclair devant la glace et je me précipite dans les escaliers. Arrivée devant la Grande Salle qui a repris son aspect ordinaire, Sauf qu'il manque pas mal de monde. Presque tous les 6ème et 7ème années. Je m'approche mécaniquement de la table Gryffondor, avant de me souvenir d'une chose. Je fais alors volte-face et vais m'asseoir aux côtés de Draco, sous les yeux médusés de…

Hé bin de toute la salle en fait. Même la table des professeurs n'y échappent pas. Même si ça n'avait été que pour la voir la tête de Snape à ce moment-là, ça aurait totalement valu le coup.  
\- Je suis si en retard que ça ? Questionné-je en m'asseyant.  
\- Comment ça ? Demande le blond à ma droite, à qui ma question était adressée.  
\- Eh bien, il n'y a plus personne dans la Grande Salle.  
\- Ah non. Nous sommes d'ailleurs les premiers. Les autres ont eu plus de mal à… décuver.  
\- Mais il n'y avait pourtant pas d'alcool.  
\- Aux yeux d'élèves sages tels que toi, peut-être. Mais pour ce qui est des autres…  
\- Quoi ? M'exclamé-je un peu trop fort à mon goût, tout en brisant en deux la malheureuse tranche de pain que j'avais entre les mains.  
\- Chut Hermione… Pas si fort, les profs ne sont pas censés être au courant.  
\- Mais toi tu es bien là, tu n'en as donc pas pris, supposé-je presque en chuchotant et m'approchant de lui.  
\- Nous, nous tenons bien l'alcool, ma belle, se vante Blaise en s'asseyant à son tour face à Draco. Là est la différence.

Draco rigole discrètement et poursuit son repas comme si de rien n'était. Blaise me fait un clin d'œil et imite par la suite son ami. En effet Blaise et moi sommes devenus… proches si l'on peut dire. Parce qu'autant Neville ne sait absolument rien du petit arrangement qui lie Gryffondor et Serpentard. Blaise quant à lui, ne nous a pas laissé le choix. Car c'est lui qui nous a surpris hier soir, alors que nous mettions au point notre plan. Nous avons donc été dans l'obligation de tout lui avouer, puisqu'il avait entendu son nom. Même si au départ il semblait assez en colère, il a vite trouvé son intérêt dans l'histoire.

Il nous a finalement donné sa bénédiction, puis a proposé son aide pour notre nouveau plan. « Rapprocher les maisons, en créant et exposant une 1ère amitié (celle de Draco et moi), pour que d'autres suivent (notamment celle de Blaise et Neville).

Finalement d'autres élèves arrivent au fur et à mesure. Je vois même Harry et Ron passé à côté de nous, d'abord comme si de rien n'était. Puis réalisant soudain, ils s'arrêtent nets, en parfaite synchronisation. Alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose (ou crier, ou pleurer, à voir sa tête je ne jurais de rien), Harry se fait pousser en avant par d'autres élèves derrières lui, voulant accéder aux places libres. Mais même assis, je sens leurs regards dans mon dos, me fixant inlassablement.

Malgré cela, nous déjeunons tranquillement, il y a même quelques Serpentards qui ont fait l'effort de me parler (gentiment qui plus est !). A la fin, alors que j'entame ma dernière cuillère de mousse au chocolat, j'entends des rires étouffés me couper dans mon élan. Je regarde alors tour à tour Blaise et Draco. C'est alors que les deux éclatent franchement de rire. Rires qui redoublent devant mon incompréhension la plus totale. Je me tourne alors complètement vers Draco, le fixe et attends une explication. Il sourit doucement et s'approche lentement de moi. Il lève sa main jusqu'à mon visage et passe son pouce sur mes lèvres. Tout en encrant ses yeux dans les miens.

C'est un fracas de verre qui nous fait nous séparer. Je regarde autour de moi et voit les autres élèves cherché comme moi la source du bruit. Je la trouve enfin en la personne d'Oliver. Il est rouge d'embarras, la tête dans les épaules et me scrute avec un je-ne-sais-quoi dans le regard. Même si après la soirée d'hier, je m'en doute un peu.

On se fixe mutuellement jusqu'à ce qu'un soupir à ma droite ne me tire de mes pensées. Je vois les garçons (Serpentards) se lever de table et en fait donc de même par automatisme.  
\- Alors petite Her-mignone, comment était ce 1er déjeuner à la table des « vils Serpentards » ? Me demande le grand noir en rigolant, alors que nous passons les portes de la Grande Salle.  
\- Très bien Blaisinounet, je te remercie.

Il fait une grimace à l'entente de ce surnom ridicule et Draco en rit franchement, tout en le répétant en minaudant. Blaise le regarde sérieusement et s'exclame : « Tu veux jouer à ça Drackichou ? ». Le ci-nommé fait alors la même grimace que son ami précédemment. J'éclate finalement de rire devant la scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux.  
\- Hahaha, si vous pouviez voir la tête que vous faites en ce moment ! Lancé-je entre deux éclats de rire.  
\- Je vois que nous t'amusons, c'est bien, me nargue Draco.  
\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur une femme qui rit ? Me questionne Blaise malicieusement.  
\- Je le sais. Mais mon genre n'étant pas de ton bord, je sais que tu ne voudrais pas de moi dans ton lit.  
\- Je n'ai jamais parlé de moi. Je ne suis pas le seul mâle présent dans ce couloir. Achève-t-il en s'éloignant avec un « Big Smile » collé aux lèvres.

Draco et moi nous regardons dans les yeux… Et éclatons de rire, après qu'il ne dise « Mais qu'il est con… ». Tant mieux, ça aurait été bizarre sinon… Nous nous séparons au final au détour d'un escalier : moi montant, eux descendant.

* * *

Arrivée à la salle commune, je me calle dans un fauteuil près du feu avec un des livres que j'avais laissé par là. J'ai droit à 15 min de tranquille lecture avant de devoir lever les yeux de ce magnifique livre qui est entre mes mains. La sensation que l'on m'observait était en effet trop forte.

J'ai donc face à moi, un brun aux cheveux en pétards et aux lunettes rondes encore cassées (combien de fois je vais devoir les réparer ?), ainsi qu'un roux qui ferait également bien de se recoiffer et avec un regard colérique qui ne me plait pas du tout !  
\- J'exige, non… Nous exigeons des explications Mione ! Me cingle le dit-roux.  
\- Je… Je te demande Pardon ? M'offusqué-je, en me relevant (et je suis parfaitement en droit).  
\- Hermione… tempère Harry, voyant sans doute l'exaspération monter en moi. Ce qu'il veut dire…  
\- Ho je sais très bien ce qu'il veut dire ! Mais en quoi cela te gène-t-il autant que je sois ami avec Draco (soupiré outré de Ron) ? Qui plus est Harry le déteste plus que toi et il ne fait pas un tel cinéma !  
\- Mais ça n'a rien à voir, j'ai mes raisons ! Et Excuse-moi, mais vous flirtiez plus que vous ne mangiez à midi !  
\- Quoi ? Je ne te permets pas Ronald ! J'étais avec lui et Blaise comme je le suis avec vous. Ni plus, ni moins !  
\- Mais…  
\- Il n'y a pas de « mais ». J'ai tout à fait le droit de passer du temps avec un ou même plusieurs garçons, sans avoir l'idée de me les taper par la suite ! Quand bien même, j'ai 18 ans et suis majeur. De ce fait, je fais ce que je veux de ma vie sexuelle, sans avoir à te rendre des comptes !  
\- Ta… Ta vie se… Commence Ron, plus blanc que blanc.  
\- Oui Ronald, mon cul si tu préfères !

Je cris cela si fort que tous les élèves se tournent. Déjà que la plupart nous écoutait attentivement depuis le début. Ron et Harry semblent faire le concours du plus pâle entre eux. Comme ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir ajouter quoique ce soit à cette formidable discussion, alors livre à la main, je quitte la salle commune.

Une fois dans le couloir, ma colère retombe peu à peu. C'est au niveau du rez-de-chaussée, qu'elle a presque totalement disparue. C'est que je n'ai pas vraiment de raison de leur en vouloir. Je deviens une amie des Serpentards du jour au lendemain. Il y a de quoi être déconcerté, je l'admets… Mais quand même. Jouer les inquisiteurs à ce point, on se croirait revenu au temps d'Ombrage.

"Hermione ?" Entendis-je devant moi. Je relève la tête et passe mon regard de mes pieds à la personne qui me fait face... Luna.  
\- Ho bonjour Luna. Comment vas-tu ? Que fais-tu ici ?  
\- Je vais très bien et toi ?  
\- Très bien aussi, je cherche un coin pour lire au calme, répondis-je en brandissant mon livre pour preuve.  
\- Ho d'accord. Je te laisse alors. Mais fais attention aux Joncheruines. Ils sont agités aujourd'hui.

Elle s'éloigne en trottinant, sans avoir répondu à deuxième question. Remarque, il est moins inhabituel de la voir trainer dans le parc que moi. Car oui, je me suis retrouvée je ne sais trop comment, au beau milieu du parc. À deux pas du terrain de Quidditch. "Au fait, le professeur Wood te cherche, il m'a demandé où tu étais il y a environ 20 min." Crie Luna à plusieurs mètres déjà de moi.

Bon j'imagine qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé hier, une discussion s'impose. Je m'avance donc en direction du terrain, mais arrivée la bas : personne. Je n'entends même pas l'ombre d'un murmure. Ah si, un bruit léger se fait percevoir, provenant des vestiaires. Je m'y engage et alors que j'ouvre la porte, la première chose que je contemple : c'est Oliver.

Oliver qui n'a pas encore enfilé de tee-shirt, celui étant posé sur le banc à côté de lui. Ce qui laisse donc tout le luxe dont mes yeux ont besoins pour "l'observer en détails". Il est d'ailleurs encore pieds nus. Je comprends vite que si j'étais arrivée 5 min plus tôt, la situation aurait été gênante pour nous deux…

Je soupire discrètement, puis toussote légèrement pour signifier ma présence. Il se retourne vivement et se regarde rapidement de bas en haut. Sûrement pour vérifier qu'il est bien complètement habillé. Voyant qu'il manque une pièce à l'ensemble, il attrape le dit-tee-shirt, noir à manche courte et l'enfile en vitesse. Un silence s'installe dans la pièce, alors que nos yeux ne se décrochent pas, je me décide à prendre la parole.  
\- Luna m'a dit que tu voulais me voir, il me semble.  
\- Heu oui, en effet. C'est par rapport à hier soir.  
\- Ho, tu ne voulais pas me parler du match Poufsouffle contre Serdaigle de vendredi prochain ?  
\- Heu… Hésite-t-il un peu ahurit, je dois l'avouer.  
\- Excuse-moi, j'essayais de plaisanter, mais je ne suis pas très douée non plus pour les blagues…  
\- Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas. Enfin, tu veux t'asseoir ? Me propose-t-il en désignant une place sur le banc à ses côtés.  
\- Oui, merci. Alors, j'imagine qu'il faudrait qu'on en parle.  
\- Oui. Ou alors… _(cf: How I Met Your Mother)_

Comme il ne finit pas sa phrase, je tourne ma tête vers lui, tête qui était restée jusqu'à maintenant face au (très intéressant) mur. Et c'est alors, qu'il m'embrasse, une nouvelle fois ! Sans que je ne m'y attende. D'abord assez sonnée, je reste à ne rien faire. Puis finalement, je réponds à son baiser. Pourquoi ? Bonne question, moi-même je ne le sais pas.

Et lui, est-ce que je me demande pourquoi il le fait ? Hein ! Bon ok, c'est vrai je me le demande. C'est tellement agréable, comment résister ? Notre baiser est bien plus long cette fois. Prenant garde à notre souffle, 2 bonnes minutes passent sans que nous ne nous décollions l'un de l'autre. Bon, ce n'est pas que l'on vient finalement de se séparer pour respirer, mais un peu si. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'on va faire par la suite.

« Oliver… » Soufflé-je en me dégageant un peu. Il me regarde en souriant tendrement, puis son visage se fige. Il me demande alors :  
\- Tu… Tu n'étais pas d'accord ?  
\- Si ! Bien-sûr que si, le rassuré-je. C'est juste que… Nous n'avons pas le droit !  
\- Hermione, je sais que la situation n'est pas des plus simples…  
\- Des plus simples ? Crié-je ne me levant du banc. Merde t'es un prof ! Pourquoi…  
\- Pourquoi, quoi ?  
\- Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Simplement pourquoi on en est là ?  
\- Le pourquoi, je n'en sais rien. Et je ne sais pas non plus où cela peut nous mener. Mais c'est ici, maintenant et entre nous deux que cela se passe, dit-il en s'approchant de moi.  
\- Ecoute… Je ne peux pas nier que tu me plais assez ; mais on ne se connait même pas.  
\- Alors apprenons à nous connaitre et on verra par la suite.  
\- Pourquoi pas…


	10. Chapter 9

**Ch9 : Nous sommes un secret** (POV extérieur)

 _« La volonté ne rencontre jamais d'obstacle trop grand pour elle »_

Le château est silencieux, c'est la nuit du 2 Novembre et le temps est anormalement chaud pour la saison et le lieu. Les couloirs sont déserts, les préfets ont finis leurs rondes et toutes les classes sont vides. Toutes ? Non. Si l'on s'approche un peu plus près du mur donnant accès à la salle sur demande, on peut entendre des murmures, des bruits significatifs de baisers et ces quelques paroles :  
\- Je t'aime tellement, c'est une torture de devoir faire semblant…  
\- Je sais mon amour, pour moi aussi. Mais nous savons tous les deux pourquoi, nous faisons ça.  
\- Oui pour les aider. Mais nous sommes un secret, et je déteste ça ! Et ces idiots ne semblent rien remarquer ! Il faudrait leur dire toute la vérité.  
\- Tu es un bien un Gryffondor toi, rigole son amour chaque jour un peu plus conquit par la personnalité de son petit lion.  
\- En effet, et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes tant !  
\- Oui, c'est vrai.  
\- Bon, dit le jeune Gryffondor en s'asseyant sur un canapé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on peut faire… Ils sont têtus tous le deux… Et puis, hier, Hermione est revenue assez bizarre je dirais.  
\- Revenue bizarre ? Comment ça ? Elle est toujours bizarre.  
\- Ne te moque pas, je veux dire, elle était sortie après s'être disputée avec Harry et Ron et elle est revenue le soir, après des heures d'absence.  
\- Elle a dû trouver un livre sur sa route, ou… Ho, si ça se trouve elle a réussi à faire le double des clés de la bibliothèque !  
\- Arrête, rigole le Gryffi en même temps que l'objet de son affection. Nan sérieusement, je lui ai demandé si quelque chose n'allait pas elle m'a répondu vaguement que tout allait bien mais qu'elle était fatiguée…  
\- Et… ?  
\- Et ? Et Hermione n'est jamais fatiguée ! Tu l'a déjà vu bailler ? Ne serait-ce qu'en cours d'histoire de la magie ?  
\- Non enfin effet… En même temps, si elle se payait le luxe de bailler en cours, elle raterait sûrement 5 secondes de précieuses connaissances qui lui seraient difficile de rattraper…  
\- Enfin bref. Tout ça pour dire, qu'il se trame quelque chose. Une chose qui nous est encore inconnue et pour laquelle nous allons devoir déployer toute nos ressources pour la découvrir !  
\- Je suis avec toi ! Je le serais toujours d'ailleurs.  
\- Alala, je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans toi. Parce qu'en tant que Gryffondor, j'ai d'ors et déjà la confiance d'Hermione, mais pour ce qui est de celle de Draco…  
\- Tu as raison, de toute façon, nous verrons bien dans deux semaines…  
\- Oui ! La semaine des maisons ! C'est une excellente idée !  
\- Je sais… En attendant… Embrasse-moi, tu m'as tellement manqué aujourd'hui !  
\- On s'est vu tout la journée…  
\- Oui (baiser)… mais (baiser)… pas de la façon (baiser plus long que les autres)… que j'espérais (nouveau baiser qui cette fois, dure très longtemps)…


	11. Chapter 10

**Ch10 : De surprises en surprises** (POV Harry)

 _« Quand y en a plus, y en a encore »_

La semaine des Maisons… Mais quelle poisse ! Encore une idée de Dumbledore, pour « rapprocher les élèves des différentes maisons ». Tu parles, une semaine à devoir supporter les cours en étant, non pas 30, mais 60 par classe ! Parce que non content de nous laisser nos cours, il nous faut aussi les partager avec les… Serpentards… Hourra !

Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais si je ne me dépêche d'arriver devant la salle, Snape va les faire rentrer en cours, en me laissant sur le palier avec une retenue… Déjà que cette semaine ne s'annonce pas des plus… Belles ? Tranquilles ? Paisibles ? Agréables ? J'ai l'embarras du choix... Je cours, je me presse le plus possible, je fais de magnifiques dérapages tout à fait contrôlés. Je vois enfin la porte ! Les élèves commencent à rentrer, leurs yeux me fixent et implorent Merlin de me donner un coup de main contre Snape. Une dernière accélération, celle qui sera décisive… Et là… J'arrive à la seconde qu'il fallait !

Bien sûr, je plaisante. Snape m'a vue, il m'a fait son petit sourire sarcastique et cruel et m'a finalement claqué la porte au nez. Mais littéralement, mes lunettes sont carrément tombées au sol…

Evidemment, je jouis de cette liberté inespérée ! Deux heures de potion évitées, c'est comme un cadeau de Noël en avance. Cadeau vite perturbé par la présence d'un Serpentards qui devrait normalement se trouver au premier dans la classe de Snape.  
\- Malfoy ?  
\- Potter, dit-il surpris ne m'ayant pas vu avant, chose compréhensible puisqu'il fixait ses pieds.  
\- Alors comme ça tu sèches les cours de ton parrain chéri. Il ne fait plus de favoritisme et ça t'a énervé ?  
\- Je… Commence-t-il énervé, mais il se radoucit ensuite et continua avec un sourire bizarre… Et toi… Harry ? Snape ne t'a pas laissé entrer en cours ?  
\- Il… Enfin je… A quoi tu joues Malfoy ?  
\- Moi ? Mais je ne joue pas. Je pensais que comme j'étais amie avec Hermione, nous…  
\- Nous rien du tout ! Le coupé-je. Nous ne sommes pas amis Malfoy et nous ne le seront jamais ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu manigances, mais si j'apprends que tu as fait du mal à Hermione…  
\- Et bien quoi ? Tu me haïras ? Tu me feras la guerre ? Désolé mon vieux mais c'est déjà le cas. Qui plus-est, je ne ferais jamais de mal à Hermione, elle est mon amie maintenant.  
\- Pourquoi je te croirais ?  
\- Peut-être parce que j'essaye d'être gentil avec toi depuis… 5 min ? Avoue que c'est un record en soit. Et aussi, pour te prouver ma bonne volonté, je vais te faire entrer en cours et cela, sans dommage.  
\- Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes ?  
\- Des amis, répond-t-il avec aplomb. C'est n'est pas une chose très répandue tu sais dans notre maison… Mais bon, nous ne sont pas là pour débattre des avantages et inconvénients de la maison Serpentard. On entre ?  
\- Oui, on va dire que je te fais confiance…

Malfoy sourit, mais pas narquoisement, ce qui est assez bizarre, il faut bien l'avouer. Il s'approche de la porte de la salle maudite (comme on l'appelle avec Ron) et lève le bras pour frapper. « Harry ? » Cette voix nous fait tous les deux sursauter. Malfoy suspend son geste et tourne la tête, alors que moi, je fais un tour de 180°C sur moi-même.  
\- Je veux dire, M. Potter.  
\- Oliver ?  
\- Hurm (bruit de gorge de ce dernier).  
\- Pardon. M. Wood ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
\- C'est moi qui devrait vous posez cette question jeune homme. Qu'est-ce que vous et M. Malfoy faites dans les couloirs ?  
\- Et bien nous… Hésité-je ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre, tant la situation me parait étrange et incongrue.  
\- Je vous écoute, j'ai hâte d'entendre votre explication.  
\- Je…  
\- C'est de ma faute, m'interrompt Malfoy toujours le bras en l'air. Je discutais avec Harry (haussement de sourcils de la part d'Oliver), si bien que le professeur Snape ne nous a pas vu en referment la porte. C'est donc pour cela que je suis dans cette posture. Près à frapper pour que nous puissions aller en cours.  
\- Bien, entonne Oliver. M. Malfoy, je vous prierais de poursuivre votre geste en suspend et d'aller de ce pas en cours. Quant à vous M. Potter, voulez-vous bien me suivre ?  
\- Mais je…  
\- Un souci M. Potter ? A moins que vous ne préféreriez peut-être suivre votre cours de potion ?  
\- Non ! Je vous suis.

Je me dirige alors à la suite d'Oliver à l'exact opposé de Snape et son horrible cours. Tout en entendant Malfoy ouvrir finalement la porte des cachots sans frapper et la refermer sèchement après lui.

Nous arrivons finalement au terrain de Quidditch (logique), puis il m'entraine dans son bureau qui se trouve à côté des vestiaires. Il s'installe (ou s'avachie, cela dépend du point de vue) dans son fauteuil, puis m'invite à prendre place face à lui. Je m'assois, attends quelques secondes puis n'y tenant plus, je lance :  
\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Oliver ?  
\- Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
\- Je t'en prie ! Ne viens pas me dire que tu me fais sécher les cours pour une simple envie de m'observer dans ton bureau.

\- Tu m'aurais fait voler, à la limite. Mais là…  
\- Je… J'ai…  
\- Oui ? Ça ne peut pas être si grave, insisté-je, ne comprenant pas son embarras.  
\- J'ai embrassé Hermione au bal, lâche-t-il finalement, comme une bombe.  
\- Ah ouais, quand même… Me stupéfié-je.  
\- Et…

Oh non, pensé-je, je ne veux pas de détails. Savoir que mon prof de Quidditch a bécoté ma meilleure amie est déjà largement suffisant… Alors si en plus j'ai le droit à l'histoire complète, là je vais saturer. Ami ou pas…  
\- Et encore une autre fois i semaines, le lendemain du bal…  
\- Je… Waouh. Bah quand tu nous disais que tu n'allais pas lui sauter dessus… Tu n'en n'es pas si loin, tout compte fait.  
\- Ho pitié ! Ce n'étaient que des baisers.  
\- Encore heureux ! Oliver, dois-je te rappeler que tu es un professeur et elle, une élève ?  
\- Non merci, je me le répète déjà assez sous souvent.  
\- Et qu'est-ce qu'Hermione dit de tout ça ?  
\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop…  
\- Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'elle…  
\- Non ! Elle était bien consciente et consentante à chaque fois ! Pour qui me prends-tu ?  
\- Je ne comprends pas trop alors…  
\- Je t'avouerais que moi non plus. Le soir du bal, tout est allé très vite et j'ai comme qui dirait, prit la fuite juste après.  
\- Ho. Et le lendemain ?  
\- Ah le lendemain, ça aurait été plus compliqué étant donné que nous étions tous les deux dans les vestiaires.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione faisait là-bas ?  
\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle venait de se disputer avec vous, et qu'en chemin avait croisé Luna qui lui avait dit que je la cherchais.  
\- C'était vrai ?  
\- Oui, je voulais m'excuser et m'expliquer au sujet de notre baiser de la veille.  
\- Et ?  
\- Et quand elle est arrivée, je n'ai pas résisté et je l'ai embrassé une nouvelle fois.  
\- Et bien dit donc. Niveau explication tu fais fort !  
\- Ho ne te moque pas je t'en prie !  
\- Oui pardon, je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ensuite ?

Oliver me raconte alors en détail ce qui a suivi leur deuxième embrassade. Leur discussion sur la moralité ou non, de ce qu'il venait de faire. Et le fait qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment en réalité. Tout ça avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit presque en courant en direction du château après lui avoir fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne. Et depuis, silence radio.

"Ah, bah pour le « ne rien dire à personne »… Ajouté-je, avec un regard entendu à son attention.  
\- Je sais, mais je suis totalement perdu. Cette fille me plait vraiment Harry !  
\- Je vois ça… Tu veux que je me renseigne auprès d'Hermione ?  
\- Non ! Enfin… Si. D'un côté ça m'arrangerait, mais d'un autre, ça serait lui révéler notre discussion. Et elle comprendrait.  
\- Comprendre quoi ?  
\- Aucune idée, n'importe quoi, tout. Mais la connaissant, elle y arriverait.  
\- Ce n'est pas faux… Concédé-je, avant de laisser place au silence.

Je me lève après avoir assuré Oliver de mon soutien, et lui avoir promis de faire mon possible. Et cela tout en discrétion, ça va de soi. Je me demande tout de même, si je ne devrais pas en référer à Ron, alors que je suis sur le chemin du retour. Il pourrait peut-être nous aider…


	12. Chapter 11

**Ch11 : Une journée d'imprévus** (POV Blaise)

 _« Si tu n'es pas une part de la solution, tu es une part du problème »_

Bon… Ça ne s'annonce pas très bien pour le moment, la réconciliation avec Potter… Draco est entré en cours comme une furie et n'a pas dit un mot depuis le début du cours. Il n'a même pas répondu quand Snape l'a interrogé sur un sujet qu'il, je le sais, maitrise parfaitement. Ça ne sent pas très bon…  
\- Draco ? Essayé-je, alors que notre chaudron chaud à la température idéale.  
\- Hum… Grommelle-t-il (pas très encourageant, mais je ne me laisse pas démonter facilement).  
\- Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ?  
\- Il ne s'est Rien passé.  
\- C'est ça… Et les balais volent tous seuls… Sérieusement ?  
\- Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler, vois-tu Blaise ?  
\- En effet, je vois très bien, je te remercie de te soucier de la netteté de ma vision.  
\- Pauv' Con, discerné-je entre deux grondements.  
\- Oh allez Drake ! Merde quoi.  
\- Très bien, j'ai essayé de faire ami-ami avec Potter…  
\- Je sais.  
\- Et il… Comment ça : « je sais » ?  
\- J'ai vu Snape lui fermer la porte au nez. Et comme tu es arrivé avec 5 minutes de retard sur ton retard habituel, j'en ai déduit la situation.  
\- Félicitation petit serpent. Bref. Ça n'a pas marché.  
\- Quoi ? M'offusqué-je faussement. Il a osé refuser l'amitié du Grand et Magnifique Draco Malfoy…  
\- Blaise… Me coupe-t-il.  
\- … Encore une fois, le recoupé-je (un partout, vif au centre).  
\- Putain ! S'excite-t-il après avoir fait tomber le couteau qu'il tenait entre les mains, manquant de peu son pied gauche.  
\- Je… Commencé-je à rigoler.

En même temps, vu la tête de Snape, il est juste humainement impossible de ne pas rire. Il ouvre des yeux aussi ronds que son chaudron. Et fait un arrêt sur image digne des vieux films moldus en noirs et blancs.  
\- Tais-toi. Et si tu tiens à ta vie, arrête immédiatement de rire.  
\- Ho Draco, rigole un peu. Ou au minimum sourit, Hermione nous regarde.  
\- Quoi ? S'écrit-il en se retournant vers elle.  
\- Relax, elle rigole aussi. Tu l'amuses, c'est un bon point.  
\- Peut-être… Mais elle, au moins, elle est mignonne quand elle rigole !  
\- Tu… Tu veux dire que tu ne me trouve pas mignonne ? Sangloté-je.  
\- Ho, stop les conneries Blaise. Je ne suis pas d'humeur.  
\- Ah oui, le problème Potter. Raconte alors !  
\- C'est ce que j'essaye de faire depuis tout à l'heure… Bref, j'étais avec Potter, Wood a débarqué…  
\- Et Potter est partit avec lui, complété-je.  
\- Exact. Cet enfoiré me l'a pris ! Balance-t-il en même temps que les derniers ingrédients de notre potion.  
\- Tu sais que quand tu dis ça, on pourrait se demander qui, de toi ou moi, est vraiment gay…  
\- J'y étais presque ! S'emporte-t-il, faisant fi de ma remarque. Il avait même dit me faire confiance, ou quelque chose comme ça.  
\- Ah ça la confiance chez les Griffys, c'est la base. Point pour toi alors. Dans ce cas, ce n'est que partie remise. Et avec Wesley, tu comptes faire comment ?  
\- Wesley est un cas particulier, dit-il en regardant ce dernier. Il sait pour moi, pour mes sentiments envers Hermione.  
\- Et il ne serait pas dans son intérêt de t'aider…  
\- De Nous aider. Tu es avec moi. Tout comme je suis avec toi pour… Neville.  
\- C'est vrai…

Je laisse un silence studieux s'installer entre nous et observe Neville travailler. Ou du moins, essayer. Le pauvre, heureusement Snape n'est pas sur son dos en ce moment. Il lève la tête vers moi et nos regards se croisent. Je lui souris alors, et il me répond avec un timide sourire (tout à fait adorable), avant de baisser son beau visage vers son chaudron. « Je suis trop fort. » Soufflé-je, plus pour moi que pour autre chose. M'attirant ainsi un regard muet de Draco, avant qu'il ne retourne finir notre potion.

Le reste de la journée est tranquille, Hermione a mangé avec les Gryffis ce midi. En effet, elle trouve plus sage d'alterner les jours. Au moins au début. Les cours avec les Gryffis ont été plutôt paisibles cette après-midi (mis à part l'humeur de Sieur Malfoy). En même temps… On n'avait que deux heures d'histoire de la magie. C'est-à-dire, deux heures de sieste. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Le prof est aussi soporifique que son cours, alors….

Et le soir arrive enfin. ENFIN ! Draco a été infecte toute la journée. D'abord avec l'épisode Potter-Wood ce matin, puis son entraînement de Quidditch cette après-midi. Mais je conçois que devoir obéir aux ordres de son rivale, quand bien même qu'il soit un prof, n'est pas des plus agréables... De plus, il jure que Wood en a après lui, parce qu'il serait au courant de son "plan" pour avoir Hermione. Et de ce fait, il lui en ferait baver plus. Franchement, à mon avis, Wood est bien trop concentré sur Hermy pour faire attention à qui que ce soit d'autre...

Il suffit de le voir en ce moment, au dîner. Il la fixe avec une telle intensité que Dumby pourrait bien danser la polka en tutu rose avec des oreilles de lapins, il serait encore en train de compter à combien de bouchées en est la belle. D'ailleurs... Yeurk ! Pourquoi je m'impose des visons pareils, moi...

Enfin bref, en un mot : c'est pa-thé-tic.

Ho Neville a pris 3 boules de glaces au lieu de ses 2 habituelles... Une boule vanille et deux chocolats. Miam ! Et je ne parle pas que du dessert... Ce mec est incroyable ! Qu'il fasse 40°C ou -15°C, qu'il y est un soleil de plomb ou une tempête tropicale (oui en Écosse c'est possible, on dit merci aux 2ème années Poufsouffles très doués dans leur genre), il mangera toujours de la glace.

Remarque, c'est plutôt pas mal. Si un jour il a besoin qu'on le réchauffe après son plaisir glacé, je veux bien me porter volontaire pour lui faire découvrir d'autres plaisirs... Je m'égare... Et retrouve immédiatement mon chemin à la table des Gryffondors. Neville lèche sa cuillère avec une telle sensualité, tout en...

*Pffffrrr* (bruit d'une expulsion de liquide par le nez)

Je recrache l'intégralité du jus de citrouille que l'inconscient que je suis avait tenté de boire, sur ma camarade en face. Elle ne paraît pas contente (au vue des cris), mais je n'en ai totalement rien à faire. Et la raison est qu'il me regarde ! Il fait exprès de me... Chauffer avec sa... Son... Son couvert-démoniaque-invitant-au-pêché-suprême. Mais où est passé le petit Gryffondor timide qui a une trouille monstre de Snape ?

Bon. Presque la totalité de ma table me regarde bizarrement. Surtout Draco. Je lui indique alors la cause de ma charmante projection citrouilleuse (oui, ce mot existe, et si ce n'est pas le cas, je viens de l'inventer. Merci qui ? Zabini !). Il regarde donc la table et en face et sourit (il a dû voir Hermione), puis affiche une mine à la fois surprise, choquée, scandalisée et même un peu effrayée. Là c'est sûr, il a remarqué Neville. J'hausse les épaules en sa direction et nous nous levons en parfaite synchronisation. Un dernier regard pour nos lions et nous sommes sortis. Toute en élégance, classe et distinction. Comme toujours (ou presque).  
\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire… Se lamente (encore) Draco.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Elle ne m'a presque pas regardé de tout le repas !  
\- Ho, pauvre chou…  
\- Moques-toi. Tu t'en fiches, toi. Ton Gryffis a voulu t'exciter avec une petite cuillère…  
\- Qui te dit qu'il n'a pas réussi ?  
\- Ho pitié ! Un seul problème à la fois, veux-tu, gronde-t-il en s'affalant sur un des canapés devant la cheminée.  
\- Tu sais, lui dis-je en m'asseyant face à lui. J'ai entendu une citation moldue dire que « Si tu n'es pas une part de la solution, tu es une part du problème ».  
\- Tu écoutes les citations moldues, toi maintenant ?  
\- Draco. Sérieusement, réfléchis-y un peu. Ça vaut peut-être le coup, tu ne crois pas ?  
\- Toi, tu as quelque chose en tête. Accouche.  
\- Désolé mon vieux, j'utilise toujours de contraceptions quand je couche…  
\- Blaise… (roh, il n'est pas drôle lui parfois)  
\- Et bien… Ne le prend pas mal, mais… Tu t'es déjà demandé si tu lui plaisais ? Ne serait-ce que physiquement ?  
\- Je… Bien sûr !...  
\- Que non. Je suis prêt à parier mon testicule droit (mon préféré !), que tu ne te l'ais jamais demandé !  
\- Pourquoi ferais-je une chose parfaite ? Tu m'as vu ?  
\- Oui et j'ai aussi vu Weasley, celui avec qui elle a failli sortir l'année dernière. Et vous n'êtes pas exactement (pas DU TOUT) pareil.  
\- C'est… Je… Wood non plus !  
\- Peut-être, mais là, Wood on s'en fout ! On parle de toi.  
\- Et bien je ne veux plus que l'on parle de moi…  
\- Tient, ça serait bien la première fois…  
\- Tu me fais chier Blaise !  
\- Moi aussi je t'aime.  
\- Et puisque que tu as décidé de jouer au con, je monte me coucher. Bonne nuit.  
\- C'est ça. Tu fuis la question car tu sais très bien que j'ai raison. Fais gaffe Drake, à trop jouer avec le feu, tu vas finir par te brûler tes putains d'ailes d'ange peroxydé, lui crié-je alors qu'il se lève et part en direction de son lit.


	13. Chapter 12

**Ch12 : L'hiver est là !** (POV Luna)

 _« C'est quand le froid s'installe, que les cœurs s'échauffent »_

Ah, j'adore la période : fin novembre, début décembre ! L'hiver est là ! Le froid s'installe doucement sur le château et quelques flocons se glissent le long des toits, s'offrant une course effrénée jusqu'au sol. Toute l'école est en effervescence ! L'approche des vacances se fait sentir.

Et tant d'histoires se déroulent conjointement, qu'il y aurait de quoi écrire un épisode de « Passion sorcière ». Avec Hermione au centre de tout ça… Un jour on la voit jouer à cache-cache avec Oliver, le lendemain Draco ne la lâche pas de toute la journée…

Elle s'est embarquée dans une danse qu'elle ne mène pas. Et si son choix n'est pas vite fait, elle risque de perdre la cadence et trébucher… Mais le jeu ne finit jamais. Pas tant que les joueurs ne sont pas tous mis hors-jeu. Et aucun des deux ne s'en approche…

Tant est si bien que nous sommes seulement à quelques jours du réveillons et je n'ai toujours pas de cadeaux ectoplasmiques pour les fantômes du château… L'échange de présents est pourtant devenu un rituel entre nous. Allez ! Dépêche-toi Luna, et arrête de rêvasser, sinon les autres élèves pourraient te trouver bizarre… Ou même loufoque…

* * *

Voilà, un chapitre court (très court), il est vrai. Mais je me rattraperais avec le prochain, qui j'en suis sure, vous plaira énormément !

Bey et merci de votre fidélité ! :D


	14. Chapter 13

**Ch13 : Les gâteaux de Noël** (POV Oliver)

 _« À menteur, mentir que nenni »_

C'est déjà le premier jour des vacances de Noël. J'ai beau adoré mon nouveau boulot, une petite pause n'est pas de refus. Les étudiants peuvent être si... Têtus. Je me demande si j'étais pareil à leur âge ? Sûrement. Pauvre Madame Bibine...

Bref. Dans 3 jours c'est Noël et je voudrais bien trouver un cadeau à Hermione.

Entre elle et moi, c'est assez... étrange on va dire. On se dit bonjour quand on se croise (je sais, jusque-là c'est plutôt banal...), on se sourit amicalement quand on se recroise, et à la 3ème fois, nos sourires changent. Il y a quelque chose en plus. En même temps, arrivé à se croiser "par hasard" (oui, on y croit) au moins trois fois par jour dans l'immensité de Poudlard...

Et le meilleur dans tout ça, c'est quand elle est avec son nouvel ami : Malfoy. Parfois elle s'arrête en plein milieu de sa phrase pour me regarder quelques secondes, avant de rougir légèrement et de retourner à sa conversation avec Malfoy. Les fois où il le remarque, il paraît enrager à un tel point... Je soupçonne d'ailleurs quelque chose. Mais de toute façon, il n'a rien à espérer. Elle le regarde comme Harry, Ron ou Neville. Enfin je crois...

Tiens en parlant d'Harry. Il ne m'a toujours pas vraiment aider avec ma belle. À part quelques tuyaux ici et là... Mais savoir sa couleur préférée ou les derniers livres qu'elle a lu (liste non exhaustive qui change presque tous les jours), ne fait pas énormément avancer les choses. Il m'a donc promit de m'aider cette après-midi. Mais je ne sais pas encore comment. Mais pour l'heure, c'est-à-dire, 11h57, j'ai faim ! Comme Ron, c'est dire... J'entre donc dans la. Grande Salle bien moins remplie qu'à l'accoutumé, dû au fait des vacances. Je m'installe à la table des professeurs et avant même de prendre connaissance de mon menus, je cherche ma belle des yeux.

Elle est à sa table de prédilection entourée de rouge et or, tant mieux. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Malfoy. Il est toujours mieux que cet enfoiré de Marcus Flint. Mais bon, il y a des limites. Et elles sont franchies lorsque l'on s'intéresse d'un peu trop près à MA Gryffondor.

" Vous ne mangez pas Oliver ? Demande Mcgonagall (j'ai encore du mal à l'appeler Minerva) assise à ma gauche.  
\- Si bien sûr. J'étais... Perdus dans mes pensées, voilà tout.  
\- Je comprends. Cela nous arrive à tous. Mais retrouvez vite le chemin, votre poulet va refroidir sinon.  
\- Oui, je vous remercie, lui assigné-je en rigolant.

Je me décide finalement à manger de bon cœur. En effet, je viens de croiser le regard d'Hermione et l'on s'est (encore) sourit. Comme le dit bien la chanson moldue : "Il en faut peu pour être heureux".

Vers 15h, alors que j'attendais toujours l'arrivée du Grand Harry Potter (qui ne va plus l'être tant que ça après un bon coup de pied au cul pour son heure et demi de retard), je vois finalement une silhouette apparaître au loin. Je suis dans mon bureau et est donc une bonne vue sur le terrain, mais il commence à neiger, ce qui réduit considérablement ma visibilité. Tant mieux, il se dépêchera comme ça.  
\- Harry, tu es en retard, comme toujours…  
\- En fait, commence une voix féminine que je ne connais que trop bien. Il n'a pas pu venir.  
\- Hermione ! M'exclamé-je en me levant prestement. Attends, laisse-moi t'aider.

Je lui enlevé son manteau gelé des épaules et l'accroche au porte manteau. Puis je la regarde se débarrasser du reste. Nous sommes donc à pull d'hivers couleur caramel (pour elle) contre chemise grise (pour moi).  
\- Alors, heu... Tu es venu à sa place ? Demandé-je le plus intelligemment du monde.  
\- Oui (en même temps, que répondre d'autre ?). Il m'a chargé de te remettre ceci.

Elle sort de sa poche une petite boîte et la pose sur le bureau. D'un sort sans baguette ni mot, elle lui fait reprendre ce qui semble sa taille originelle.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? L'interrogé-je en la prenant dans mes mains.  
\- Aucune idée. Ma seule directive était de te l'amener sans poser de questions.  
\- Et tu as accepté ? Comme c'est gentil.  
\- Mais je suis gentille, rigole-t-elle.

J'ouvre la boîte qui ne tient aucun verrou et vois à l'intérieur deux gâteaux, ressemblant à des sablés en forme de sapin, ainsi qu'un papier plié en quatre.

 _"Joyeux Noël en avance vieux. Fais en bon usage, du véritasérum c'est toujours utile. Et maintenant, lis ceci à Hermione : "Comme vous nous semblez bizarres tous les deux en ce moment, on vous offre ces petits gâteaux d'avant Noël, pour faire la paix."  
_ _Signé Harry et Ron._

Je lis donc la dernière partie à haute voix, puis la regarde dans les yeux.  
\- Heu... Ce sont plutôt eux qui sont bizarre, si tu veux mon avis, rigolé-je pour nous détendre.  
\- Oui, je suis bien d'accord. Mais après tout, ce sont toujours des gâteaux offerts.  
\- Très juste. Tiens, dis-je en lui tendant le premier. "Pour faire la paix".  
\- "Pour faire la paix", Répète-t-elle, souriante.  
\- Hum, ils sont bons ! M'exclamé-je après avoir gobé le mien.  
\- Oui, mais j'aurais préféré qu'ils soient au chocolat…

Elle mâche plus attentivement, semble chercher quelque chose, puis ajoute :  
\- Et il y a un petit je ne sais quoi, qui me parait familier.  
\- Tu te prends trop la tête, détends-toi. C'est les vacances.  
\- Tu… Oh non, dit-elle plus bas.

Puis elle ne dit plus rien. A la place, elle fait deux grands yeux ronds et après un instant de panique, court vers le terrain. Elle en oublie même son manteau, son écharpe et son bonnet. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe, je m'élance à sa poursuite en criant son nom.

La neige s'est arrêtée de tomber, mais il fait encore très froid. Je préfère quand même l'été pour jouer au chat et à la souris…  
\- Hermione ! Que se passe-t-il ? Lui crié-je, faisant plus de fumée que le Poudlard Express, partit ce matin.  
\- Tu ne comprends pas ? S'étonne-t-elle enfin au repos.  
\- Franchement là non. Rentre, tu vas tomber malade avec ce froid à geler les citrouilles.  
\- Oliver. C'est du véritasérum.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Les gâteaux, ils contiennent du véritasérum.  
\- Se sont donc des… verigâteaux ?  
\- Oliver…  
\- Ou des gâtaserum ?  
\- Oliver ! Ne te moque pas, je suis sérieuse !  
\- D'accord, d'accord. Mais ce n'est rien. Il n'y pas de quoi sortir en courant dans un tel froid, sans être vêtue !  
\- Bien sûr que si ! Les garçons ont sans doute remarqué ce qu'il se passait entre nous et ils ont voulu agir. Les idiots, le jour où ils voient plus loin que le bout de leur nez, il faut que ça tombe sur moi.  
\- Donc… Il se passe bien quelque chose ente nous.  
\- Je… Hésite-t-elle, se rendant compte de ses paroles. Tu sais très bien la réponse à cette question.  
\- C'est vrai, mais je veux l'entendre de ta bouche, dis-je en me rapprochant d'elle.  
\- C'est puéril ! Et interdit, qui-plus-est.  
\- Hermione, je t'en prie, soufflé-je à présent à quelques centimètres d'elle.  
\- Non, Nous n'avons pas le droit. Le règlement est clair et dit bien qu'un professeur et son élève n'ont pas le droit d'être ensemble (je suis sûre qu'elle est allée vérifier).  
\- Et que dit ton règlement du fait que je sois amoureux de toi ?  
\- Il… Quoi ? Non, tu ne peux pas…  
\- Je ne peux pas et pourtant…  
\- Tu te moques de moi !  
\- Comment le pourrais-je ? Je suis sous véritasérum. Et si cela ne te convainc toujours pas, j'espère que ceci oui…  
\- Ce…

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase et je m'empare de ses lèvres. Je ne savais même pas être amoureux d'elle (merci le véritasérum). Je savais l'apprécier, mais pas à ce point-là. C'est une bonne chose, au moins tout est clair, net et précis (comme ses devoirs, ça devrait la rassurer).

Je veux donc lui prouver tout mon amour par ce baiser, et le lui transmettre. Elle semble assez réceptive. Car non contente de se laisser faire, elle approfondie même le baiser. Au bout d'un moment, un raclement de gorge ce fait entendre. Nous sursautons tous les deux et portons nos regards vers l'entrée du terrain. Lui. Il se tient debout face à nous et nous scrute sévèrement.


	15. Chapter 14

**Ch14 : Toujours dans la course** (POV Draco)

 _« Pour gagner une course, il déjà faut être dans la course »_

Je les observe fixement et essaye de me tenir tranquille. Même si en moi, c'est une ébullition. En comparaison, un volcan en éruption pourrait inspirer autant de crainte qu'une vulgaire peluche. Hermione s'avance vers moi, la mine défaite. « Draco… » Tente-t-elle. Mais elle rêve si elle pense que je lui parlerais en présence de l'autre…  
\- Il n'y a rien à dire Hermione. Je vais en référer à Dumbledore et c'est tout, lui dis-je avec une telle froideur, qu'elle recule d'un pas et écarquille les yeux.  
\- Il… Il sera renvoyé, ose-t-elle s'inquiéter.  
\- Je n'en ai rien à foutre ! Vociféré-je, mon cri retentissant dans tout le stade.  
\- Draco… Tempère Wood, en s'avançant aux côtés d'Hermione.  
\- Fermez-là ! Tous les deux. Je suis à présent sourd à toutes réclamations ou revendications.

Sur ces mots, je fais demi-tour et me dirige prestement vers le château. La rage bouillonne en moi. 4 foutus mois que je fais tout mon possible pour qu'elle soit à moi ! 4 foutus mois que j'élabore des dizaines de plans ! 4 foutus mois que je suis jaloux d'un idiot que je pensais inoffensif ! Inoffensif mon cul ! Mais quel con je suis !

« Draco ! Attends ! » Sans même me retourner, je sais que c'est sa voix. J'hésite… Ho et puis au point où j'en suis, ça ne peut pas être pire.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demandé-je toujours aussi froid.  
\- Je… Je t'en prie, ne fait pas ça.  
\- Ça quoi ?  
\- Révéler à Dumbledore ce que tu viens de voir.

J'ai déjà dépassé le hall et me suis engouffré dans un couloir. Mais je l'attends quelques secondes en l'observant. Elle a les joues rougies et les cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'à l'accoutumée.  
\- Bien… Mais j'ai une question.  
\- Tout ce que tu veux ! S'exclame-t-elle apparemment apaisée.  
\- Il te plaît vraiment ?

Elle s'étonne de ma question. Son visage reprend la rougeur qu'elle avait perdu une minute plus tôt et me laisse imaginée la réponse. Elle semble débattre avec elle-même, puis se relâche et soupire : « Oui ». J'encaisse, je suis obligé.  
\- Et moi ? Tenté-je (foutu pout foutu).  
\- Que… Quoi ? Bafouille-t-elle encore plus surprise que moi, de mon audace.  
\- Et moi, est-ce que je te plais ? Réitéré-je en me rapprochant plus d'elle, de façon à la coincer contre le mur du couloir.  
\- Je… Rah. Foutu véritasérum, souffle-t-elle plus bas.  
\- Du véritasérum ?  
\- Oui, j'en ai ingéré il y a peu de temps.  
\- Alors profitons-en pour jouer cartes sur table.  
\- Aussi oui… Chuchote-t-elle, les yeux fixant le sol, avant de les reporter vers moi.

Oui ? OUI ! Elle a dit oui ! Là je ne tiens plus. Mes lèves fondent sur les siennes, avec toute l'impatience, l'envie et le désir accumulés depuis des mois. Peut-être même des années. Si au début elle reste assez passive, l'activité arrive vite. Notre baiser non content de s'approfondir, et devenir à chaque seconde plus intense, il entraîne nos mains à devenir baladeuses et caresser chaque endroit possible. Si nous n'étions pas en hivers avec tous ces vêtements, nous serions déjà passés dessous (quoiqu'elle en ait bien moins que moi. Chance Is back !).

Elle finit par se décaler un peu, et me demande, son regard ancré dans le mien :  
\- Pourquoi ? Me questionne-t-elle, s'éloignant quelque peu.  
\- Si l'on n'a rien, alors on n'a rien à perdre. Et puis… Tu me plais tellement, et depuis si longtemps, ajouté-je après un temps.  
\- Je ne comprends pas trop…  
\- C'est normal, il n'y a pas grand-chose à comprendre pour l'instant.

Elle me regarde étrangement, alors je lui souris. Puis je lui donne un léger baiser (que c'est bon de pouvoir faire ça !) et m'éloigne doucement d'elle. Avant de disparaitre dans un couloir adjacent, je me tourne vers elle et lui dit avec un vrai regard de séducteur : « Ce qui compte, c'est que je suis toujours dans la course. Et je compte bien arriver le premier ». Seul dans le couloir, je soupire. Wood, tu vas te mordre les doigts, pour avoir osé les poser sur MA belle.

Je marche ne direction des cachots et entre dans la salle commune après avoir dit le mot de passe : « Salace ». Il n'y a que Blaise à l'intérieur. Parfait ! Je passe devant lui et dit en paradant (en gros, danse de la joie) :  
\- Je connais un Serpentard qui a fraternisé avec les Gryffondors…  
\- Tu… Oh ! Ramène ton petit cul trop blanc par ici ! Me crie-t-il dessus alors que je m'éloignais.  
\- Bien, bien.  
\- Explique-toi, dit-il posément mais avec une pointe d'appréhension (bizarre).  
\- Eh bien, ajouté-je en m'asseyant face à lui. Notre sage petite Mione a peut-être bien bisouillé quelqu'un à l'instant.  
\- Et ce quelqu'un c'est toi.  
\- Ai-je dit cela ?  
\- Non, mais si ça n'avait pas été le cas, cette personne serait morte et toi en route pour Azkaban…  
\- En fait, je l'ai aussi vu galocher Wood cinq minutes plus tôt, mais…  
\- Pardon ! S'étrangle-t-il.

Je soupire, puis lui raconte toute l'histoire de cette après-midi. Sans trop m'attarder sur l'épisode Wood, cela va de soit (beurk !).  
\- Et bin… Siffle-t-il à la fin de mon récit. Moi cette aprèm, j'ai lu un livre !  
\- Mais tu te rends compte de l'avancée fulgurante que j'ai faite !  
\- Oui, mais Wood semble être au même point que toi.  
\- Broutilles ! Et au fait, et de ton côté ?  
\- Ça ne bouge pas trop…  
\- Putain Blaise ! Remue-toi un peu le cul !  
\- Moi Monsieur, je n'ai aucune concurrence à souffrir…  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Et toi, comme moi, savons très bien que tu devras faire le premier pas, tôt ou tard.  
\- Patience… Je sens que dans très peu de temps, beaucoup de choses vont changer.

Après avoir dit cela, Blaise retourne à son livre avec un petit sourire soudé aux lèvres. Etrange ce garçon… Enfin, je vais faire mes devoirs et planche dessus jusqu'au dîner. A peine arrivé dans la Grande Salle, je vois déjà ma petite Hermy attablée avec Ron et Harry. Oui, c'est Ron et Harry, maintenant. Ce n'est pas comme si c'est d'eux que je devais me méfier maintenant. Elle semble absorbée par son assiette. Son regard allant du bœuf au riz, en passant par son verre d'eau. Bon, au moins, à défaut de me regarder, elle ignore Wood également. Ce dernier ayant remarqué son manque d'intérêt pour sa petite personne, tourne finalement la tête vers moi.

Je le fixe droit dans les yeux et lui sourit sarcastiquement, mais avec toute la fierté que j'ai en moi, depuis mon entrevue avec Hermione. Il s'en étonne, puis semble enfin comprendre qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Il se braque alors vers Hermione avec de grands yeux ronds, globuleux, dénué de toute trace d'intelligence, de personnalité, de caractère, de… Pardon, je m'emporte. Content de mon effet, je le délaisse pour le reste du repas et mange avec une joie indescriptible.

Ce soir, lorsque je vais me coucher, je laisse mes pensées vagabonder autour d'Hermione. Et mes rêves se colorent de son si joli visage.

* * *

Mon « Fait chier ! » retentit dans tout le château, si j'en crois l'écho. Mais rien à foutre, il est totalement justifié. C'est impensable, inconcevable, inamissible, effarant (oui, lui ne commence pas par « in », mais je le doit et j'emmerde ceux que ça dérange) ! Comment a-t-il pu faire ça ! Dumby, tu perds ta place d'honneur dans mon estime…

Devant moi se dresse la disposition des tables pour le repas de Noël. Bien sûr, comme il y a peu d'élèves, on mélange les maisons. Soit. Bien sûre, pour donner une ambiance festive, il n'y a pas plus de 7 personnes sur des tables rondes. Soit. Bien sûre, les professeurs se mêlent aux élèves pour renforcer les liens. Idée de merde, mais soit.

Mais faire une table avec Blaise, Neville, Harry, Ron, Luna, Hermione et Wood… Non ! Non ! Et putain encore une fois, NON ! C'est inacceptable ! Surtout lorsque l'on m'en exclue pour me refourguer avec des 5ème années Poufsouffles et se crétin de McLaggen qui avait déjà des vues sur Hermione les années précédentes !

Ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Foi de Malfoy !


	16. Chapter 15

Bonjour à tous ! Pour ceux qui me suivent, je tiens à m'excuser. Les autres, vous pouvez aller direct au chapitre ;)  
Je n'ai pas posté mes chapitres quotidiens ce weekend. Sans vous raconter toute ma vie, je suis la fac et c'est mon 1er weekend de vacances, alors je suis rentrer voir des amis, mais je n'avais de ce fait, pas mon ordinateur sur moi, pour publier. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. La fin est proche, mais bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Ch15 : Dîner de révélations** (POV Harry)

 _« L'erreur est humaine. Persévérer est diabolique »_

Ce type est vraiment cinglé… Malfoy ne cesse de geindre tel une fillette depuis 10 min. Tout ça parce qu'il est assis entre Cormac et Colin… Bon, j'avoue, il y a plus drôles comme compagnons de table. Moi par exemple je suis entre Oliver et Blaise. Et en fait, il est plutôt sympa ce gars. En plus, il est super gentil avec Neville. J'aurais cru qu'il le bâcherait ou un truc comme ça, mais non ! Et Neville aussi a l'air de profiter de cette gentillesse, il se lâche et est tout content depuis le début du repas. Et Oliver… Ah Oliver. Il joue le bourreau des cœurs avec Hermione. Ils seraient mignons tous les deux ensemble…

« Draco Malfoy ! » Le cri de Snape me fait lâcher ma fourchette pleine de purée. Il me fera chier jusqu'au celui-là… Mais… A quoi est-ce qu'il joue ? Si on m'avait dit un jour que je verrais Malfoy, de la purée plein la figure, en train de faire tout son possible pour ne pas exploser… Et bien… Je lui aurais demandé de prendre une photo, pour voir, revoir et re-revoir cette scène encore et toujours. En attendant, je suis bien là et me régale de ce spectacle !  
\- Draco, ne fais rien d'irréparable, lui ordonne Snape.  
\- Mais, il… Il… Ce cré…  
\- Draco, changes de place, je te prie, se mêle Dumbledore. Tu vas échanger avec… Luna tient. Mais, va te débarbouiller avant…  
\- Mais il… Tente Malfoy.  
\- N'aggrave pas ton cas, fait ce qu'on te dit… Crache Snape le plus bas possible (mais il est si en colère, que toute la salle a dû l'entendre).

Malfoy s'en va, la tête haute et recouverte de purée, tandis que Luna se lève, toujours souriante comme à son habitude. Elle s'assoit aux côtés de McLaggen, qui parait soulager de voir Malfoy déguerpir après ce qu'il lui a fait. J'aimerais quand même bien savoir pourquoi il lui a fait ça… Je demanderais à Malfoy quand il reviendra, je sens que ça sera assez comique.

Il est finalement de retour, un sourire exaspérant et… Et regarde Mione de façon bizarre. Je jette un coup d'œil à Ron qui regarde tour à tour Malfoy et Hermione, puis à Oliver qui fait la même chose… Bon, j'ai raté un épisode là. Qu'Oliver le fasse, OK, je comprends. Mais Ron ? Il ne sait pas pour Oliver et il n'est de toute façon plus sur Hermione… Héhé, je sais pour Romilda, je sais tout…

Mais là n'est pas le sujet, Malfoy regarde sa place, celle de Ron, puis la sienne à nouveau et fini par dire :  
\- Weas… Ron, peux-tu me laisser ta place, s'il te plait ?  
\- Quoi ? S'écrit mon meilleur, hottant toute trace de masculinité dans sa voix.  
\- S'il te plait, répète Malfoy calmement.  
\- Celle-là ne convient-elle pas à sa majesté Malfoy ? Demande Ron en désignant le siège laissé par Luna.  
\- Je… Je voudrais parler de quelque de chose à Hermione et il serait plus commode d'être à ses côtés pour se faire.  
\- Mais…  
\- Ron, laisse-le. Ne fais pas d'histoires. Dumbledore nous regarde, assène Hermione, à la surprise générale.  
\- Bien…

Ron se lève donc et change de place avec Malfoy, tout en prenant soin d'emporter son verre et son assiette, encore curieusement pleine. A peine Malfoy s'est-il assis, qu'Oliver chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille d'Hermione. Chose qui la fait rire et provoque une vive contraction de la mâchoire de Malfoy.

Ce dernier semble finalement décidé à dire quelque chose, mais Oliver est plus rapide et demande sur le ton de la rigole :  
\- Alors, que s'est-il passé avec McLaggen ?  
\- De quoi parles-tu, exactement ? S'enchérit Malfoy avec un léger ton supérieur.  
\- Du jet de purée, dont tu gardes encore des traces dans les cheveux.  
\- Quoi !? S'agite le Serpentard, tout touchant sa précieuse chevelure dans tous les sens.  
\- Il plaisante, le rassure Hermione (mais pourquoi est-elle si gentille ?). Mais j'avoue être aussi curieuse !  
\- Ho, il n'a pas supporté son infériorité discursive et a exprimé son mécontentement par un geste infondé.  
\- Traduction : Tu l'as insulté, il n'a pas aimé, et t'as enduit de purée, s'exclame Blaise (de plus en plus sympathique).  
\- Joli Blaise, le félicité-je. Tu es poète dans l'âme.  
\- Tu n'as pas idée, réponds ce dernier avant de regarder Neville (bizarre, encore une fois…).  
\- Mais pourquoi ? Que lui as-tu dis ? Reprend Oliver, très curieux, semble-t-il.  
\- Ho trois fois rien, des banalités, qu'il n'a pas supportées… De toute façons, cela ne concerne que moi et ce sal… malotru, achève Malfoy après un regard noir d'Hermione.

Cette fille ne me fascinera toujours ! Elle déteste Cormac et elle refuse que Malfoy l'insulte… Elle devrait plutôt être contente. Il a des vues sur elle depuis des années et n'est pas un exemple de subtilité pour lui faire comprendre !  
\- Tu devrais le laisser dire Mione, ajouté-je. Avec ce que Cormac t'as fait subir…  
\- C'est-à-dire ? Demande simultanément Oliver et Malfoy (vraiment ce dîner est bizarre).  
\- Harry aurais-tu l'obligeance de te taire ? M'ordonne, plus que me demande Hermione.  
\- C'est-à-dire, insiste Malfoy.  
\- Je…Ce n'est rien, il a juste…  
\- Il l'a juste coincé de nombreuses fois dans les couloirs pour faire frotti-frotta, coupé-je Mione, qui était à présent plus blanche que la nappe.  
\- Quoi ? S'étrangla Oliver. Mais tu… Il… Vous…  
\- Nous quoi, Oliver ? S'irrite l'intéressée.  
\- Enfin… Vous… S'enfonce mon pauvre ami.  
\- Comment peux-tu croire une telle chose ? Se vexe Hermione. Tu ne…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, coupée par Malfoy qui se lève et s'avance dangereusement du dos de Cormac. Il a à la main un verre de… Jus de citrouille, si ma vue ne me fait pas défaut (et avec mes lunettes, bien sûr que non). Olàlàlà, je la sens mal…

Et mon instinct ne me trompe pas ! Victoire pour Harry Potter ! Encore une fois ! Bref. Malfoy a aspergé Cormac de la tête aux pieds, je ne pensais d'ailleurs pas qu'un verre pouvait contenir autant de jus ! Enfin, Cormac se précipite donc à son tour vers les toilettes (je suppose), et Malfoy se rassois. Sans que Snape ne lui dise rien ! Et plus étonnant encore, Dumbledore non plus… Ils ont dû penser que cette vengeance était justifiée. C'est encore une putain de fois BIZARRE ! Ce n'est pas possible : c'est le repas de Noël, ou la soirée de l'étrange ?

Il revient finalement se rasseoir, très calme et serein. Hermione se penche alors vers lui et lui dit (en voulant sans doute être discrète, mais n'y arrivant pas) :  
\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Draco ?  
\- Tu sais pourquoi, lui répond simplement celui-ci. Je suis protecteur et persévérant, tu le sais bien.

Elle se redresse, les joues rouges. Ho Mione, ce n'est pas comme s'il t'avait dit qu'il était jaloux… Attendez… Sa vengeance, son intérêt, la chaise à côté de Mione, leur amitié…. Ho putain… HO PUTAIN de putain de putain !

Je m'agite tellement, qu'Hermione (et toute la table, semble-t-il), me regarde étrangement (ah c'est mon tour cette fois, d'avoir l'air fou). Elle devine alors, au vue de mes regards choqués, que j'ai compris. Elle lance alors un : « Harry, couloir. Maintenant ! ».

Une fois seuls, ma respiration n'a pas ralentie, au contraire même… Je dois avoir l'air en état de panique total ! Hermione, elle, attend patiemment à côté de moi que je me calme. Je m'appuie finalement contre un mur, le choc un peu passé.

"Harry, je pense que tu sais…, commence-t-elle doucement en faisant les cent pas devant moi.

\- J'ai été aussi surprise que toi quand je l'ai appris.

\- Draco est… Enfin, je pense qu'il est sincère et je ne sais pas très bien où j'en suis, mais… Mais je dois t'avouer qu'il ne me laisse pas complètement indifférente, et…  
\- QUOI ? Nan, tu n'es pas sérieuse Mione !  
\- Ah, tu dis enfin quelque chose…  
\- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Pas Malfoy… Qui tu veux mais pas Malfoy.  
\- Qui alors ? Je ne sais pas où j'en suis. Et je me demande pourquoi pas ?  
\- Hou… Il ne va pas être content… (soupirais-je juste pour moi).  
\- Quoi ? Qui ? S'étonne Hermione (ha bah non, pas juste pour moi).  
\- Non, personne. Je pensais au sens large du terme. Pour toute la population masculine de Poudlard…  
\- Harry… Tu ne sais pas mentir. Pas à moi en tout cas. Dis-moi, m'ordonne-t-elle en s'avançant menaçante (c'est qu'elle peut faire peur).  
\- Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire. J'ai promis, et on ne trahit pas une promesse faite à un ami.

\- Ah quel ami as-tu pu promettre quelque chose me concernant ? Les seuls que nous voyons le plus ensemble sont Ron et O…liver...

Elle s'arrête d'un coup retrouve ses rougeurs sur les joues. Je suis un piètre ami… Grillé en 2 secondes. Oliver va me tuer, si ce n'est pas d'abord Hermione. Cette dernière s'avance vers moi avec ce qui semble être de la colère dans les yeux. Elle s'exclame alors :  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?  
\- Je ne sais plus trop…  
\- Harry !  
\- Bon, bon. Que vous vous êtes embrassés (hoquet de surprise de sa part), plusieurs fois (nouveau hoquet), que tu lui plais énormément (dernier hoquet pour clôturer le bal).  
\- Ho ce n'est pas possible…  
\- Mais dis-moi, avec Malfoy, tu… Hésité-je, ne voulant pas trop connaître la réponse.  
\- On s'est embrassé, lâche-t-elle après un silence.  
\- Ho si ce n'est que ça…  
\- Je t'en prie…  
\- Excuse-moi, mais après ton discours sur ta vie sexuelle…

Elle me regarde un instant, puis semble se souvenir enfin de notre petite conversation avec Ron. Elle sourie alors et finit même par rigoler en concédant "C'est vrai, mais pour ma défense, j'étais plutôt énervée." Voyant, que je retrouve ma meilleure amie et que la tension diminue, je me risque à demander :  
\- Et c'était avant ou après Oliver ?  
\- Pourquoi donc ?  
\- Eh bien, on dit souviens que si l'on était vraiment amoureux d'une personne, on n'hésiterait pas avec une autre, ou un truc de genre.  
\- Après… Mais on ne l'a fait qu'une fois, contre 3 avec Oliver.  
\- Alors inclination pour notre prof préféré ?  
\- Mais c'était beaucoup plus intense avec Draco. Et au moins nous sommes déjà amis.  
\- Hum, donc c'est à peu près égalité, admis-je, un peu contre mon gré. Il nous faudrait un tiers avis.  
\- Ho pitié, tout sauf ça ! L'école entière doit déjà être au courant de ma vie sentimentale…  
\- Pas loin à mon avis. En même temps, il y a de quoi se divertir.  
\- Ce n'est pas drôle Harry. Je suis perdue. Tellement perdue, dit-elle en se massant les tempes.  
\- Et moi je suis gay.  
\- … Ce n'est pas vrai, lâche-t-elle après m'avoir observé un moment.  
\- Non. Mais je voulais te faire sourire (ce que j'ai réussi à faire). On y retourne ? Tu ne vas pas prendre de décision, là ce soir et dans ce couloir.  
\- Non, tu as raison. Allons-y. Mais s'il te plait, plus de syncope.  
\- Je ne te promets rien. Mais si Malfoy me fait du pied en pensant que c'est toi, je le lui coupe.  
\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, rigole-t-elle, en me prenant le bras.


	17. Chapter 16

**Ch16 : Secrets dévoilés** (POV Neville)

 _« Mon cœur bat au rythme de tes trahisons »_

Harry et Hermione reviennent enfin à table. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semble vouloir expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer. Blaise me dit qu'à son avis Harry a découvert pour Draco, mais je ne suis pas sûre. Quoique, avec la tête qu'il a fait toute à l'heure… Hou, la fin du dîner va être animée je le sens… D'ailleurs les festivités commencent :  
\- Alors… Draco, commence Harry. Ça fait bien du bien d'avoir rendu la monnaie de sa pièce à McLaggen ?  
\- Beaucoup de bien, je te remercie.  
\- Ah la vengeance, presque aussi motivante que la jalousie…  
\- Que veux-tu dire ?  
\- Ho rien…

Un silence étrange s'installe à table. Je suis maintenant persuadé qu'Harry est au courant pour Draco et son manège. Je m'amuse de plus en plus et ho… Ça promet d'être encore meilleur.  
\- Au fait Hermione, l'interpelle Oliver, à propose de Cormac…  
\- S'il te plait Oliver, laisse tomber. Il ne vaut pas la peine qu'on s'y intéresse.  
\- Très bien… Ho, ça par contre, ça doit te faire plaisir, ajoute-t-il après l'apparition d'un magnifique gâteau au chocolat en guise de dessert.  
\- Pas faux, tu me connais bien, rigole-t-elle sous les yeux jaloux de Draco (olàlàlà, je la sens mal).  
\- Il pourrait la laisser manger, manquerait plus qu'il lui donne la becqué… Ronchonne Draco, assez bas.  
\- Draco ! S'offusque Hermione qui a tout entendu.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Si tu n'es pas content Malfoy, va à une autre table, lui lance Ron.  
\- Ça te va bien de dire ça. Forcément, ça ne t'arrange pas qu'on soit de plus en plus proche… Lui répond Draco.

Un silence s'installe à nouveau à table. Hermione regarde tour à tour Draco et Ron, sentant l'embrouille (cette fille est trop perspicace pour son bien). Oliver interroge silencieusement Harry du regard, mais ce dernier ne lui donne qu'une grimace en tant que réponse. Quand a Blaise et moi, nous attendons patiemment la bombe, qui ne va pas tardé à exploser.  
\- Pourquoi ça ne l'arrangerait pas ? Demande posément Hermione à Draco.  
\- Je… Il… Bafouille Draco, mal de sa bourde.  
\- Ronald ? L'interroge-t-elle, sans plus de réponse.  
\- A cause d'un pari, annoncé-je comme personne ne disait rien depuis un moment.  
\- Pardon ? S'étrangle Hermione.  
\- Comment es-tu au courant de ça ? Me questionne Draco.  
\- C'est… Blaise qui me la dit (à ces mots, Blaise se redresse près à l'offensive).  
\- Et pourquoi t'aurait-il parlé de cela ?  
\- Parce que je… Je… (le courage c'est bien, mais ça peut foutre le camp, comme le mien en ce moment).  
\- Parce qu'il est mon petit-ami, me vient en aide Blaise, qui me sourit tendrement.  
\- Mais depuis quand ? Semble halluciner son meilleur ami.  
\- Depuis cet été.

"Quoi ?" s'érient Draco et Hermione en parfait unisson. Ils nous regardent tour à tour, hésitant peut être entre nous féliciter et nous tordre le cou, après les avoir mener en bateau, des mois durant. Hermione se décide finalement à parler la première :  
\- Mais alors, tous nos plans, nos stratégies pour vous mettre ensemble… S'embrouille-t-elle.  
\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? Pourquoi m'as-tu mentit ? Cri Draco à Blaise.  
\- Neville et Blaise… Neville et Blaise… Neville et Blaise… Répète en boucle Ron, les yeux grands ouverts.  
\- C'était notre plan à nous, expliqué-je. Vous faire croire qu'on avait besoin de vous pour nous rapprocher.  
\- Ho ce n'est pas vrai, comprend enfin Oliver.  
\- Neville et Blaise… Neville et Blaise…  
\- Ron, ferme-là ! S'impatiente Harry, qui suit à présent très attentivement le débat.  
\- Putain d'enfoiré, félicite à sa façon Draco son meilleur ami. Je me disais bien que tu étais étrangement long à conclure.  
\- Moi aussi je t'aime mon pote.  
\- Bon, maintenant tout est réglé, alors à table, s'exclame Ron, en s'enfournant un morceau de gâteau.

Tout le monde regarde son assiette et commence à manger en repensant à ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je tourne la tête vers Blaise, il me sourit et est tellement mignon que je ne tiens plus et l'embrasse enfin à découvert !

On entend alors un recrachement de jus de citrouille très sonore retentir dans la salle. Je vois finalement Snape qui nous observe avec de grands yeux écarquillés et complètement choqué. Pour une fois que c'est moi qui le traumatise. 1-0 pour moi ! Et alors que la paix revient à table, Hermione redresse d'un coup la tête et dit sur un ton glacial.  
\- Pas si vite Ronald (toi, t'es mal mon pote)… Quel pari ?  
\- *Gloups* Ce n'est rien du tout, un petit jeu sans importance, réplique le pauvre.  
\- Avec Draco ? Je ne crois pas non. Qui-plus-est, il semble me concerner. Alors ?  
\- C'est… Enfin…  
\- J'attends !  
\- Il… Essaye en vain un Ron de plus en plus mal à l'aise.  
\- Ho et puis merde, s'impatiente Draco. Il a pari contre Blaise et moi que je n'arriverais jamais à te séduire.  
\- Excuse-moi ? Dit finalement Hermione après quelques secondes de silence.  
\- Je suis désolé Mione ! Mais c'était en tout début d'année, tu ne lui adressais même pas la parole !  
\- Alors pour toi c'est ça, se désole Hermione en s'adressant à Draco. Je ne suis qu'un pari. Un putain d'objectif à atteindre ! Hurle-t-elle en se levant.  
\- Non, c'est…  
\- Laisse-la, s'interpose Oliver se levant à son tour.  
\- Ho ne joue pas les modèles avec moi ! Je sais très bien que tu magouilles avec Harry de ton côté, s'énerve Draco.  
\- Harry… S'étonne Hermione, qui a à présent les larmes aux yeux. Mais bien-sûr… Tous ces incroyables points communs, les rencontres fortuites, le véritasérum dont tu ne savais rien évidemment ! Tout ça n'était que du foutage de gueule !  
\- Hermione… Chuchote Oliver.  
\- Non, ferme-là ! Tu me dégoûtes, vous me dégoûtez tous les deux ! Vous m'avez trahi ! Crie-t-elle avant de s'enfuir en courant de la Grande Salle.  
\- Et merde, s'abat Draco, alors qu'Oliver quitte lui aussi la table.

* * *

« Tu crois que ça va aller ? » Demandé-je à Blaise. Une fois le dîner fini, nous sommes sortis et depuis, je suis confortablement installé dans ses bras dans ma salle commune. Histoire de laisser le temps aux Serpentards de se faire à l'idée de notre couple. Il penche alors la tête vers moi, me sourit un peu tristement et finit par dire :  
\- Je ne sais pas à vrai dire. J'avais bien compris qu'Hermione plaisait à Wood, mais pas à ce point.  
\- Ça va être compliqué là…  
\- Oui, mais nous n'avons plus rien à faire. Le sort est entre les mains d'Hermione.  
\- Et si elle choisit Oliver plutôt que Draco ?  
\- Alors ça voudra dire qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble…  
\- Mais il a ses chances, si Hermione est devenue si proche de lui, ce n'est pas seulement à cause de nous… Il y a plus que de l'amitié entre ces deux-là.  
\- C'est vrai, on verra bien. En attendant…

Comme il ne termine pas sa phrase, je me tourne vers lui et il m'embrasse alors, trop content de pouvoir le faire n'importe où et n'importe quand !


	18. Chapter 17

**Ch17 : Le choix du cœur** (POV Hermione)

 _« Au_ _final, j'espère gagner un amour et un ami »_

Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Comment ils ont pu faire ça ! Argh ! Entre Draco, qui pari avec Ron, Ron qui accepte son putain de pari, Oliver qui va à la pêche aux infos grâce à Harry et Harry et les lui donne en plus !

Quant à Neville et Blaise, ensemble… Ça à la limite, je laisse couler, mais c'est bien parce qu'ils sont mignons… N'empêche Neville est un meilleur acteur que je ne le pensais. Ho et au bal d'Halloween ! S'il est reparti, c'était pour être avec Blaise, je ne l'ai pas vu non plus de toute la soirée… Futés ces deux-là…

Enfin… J'ai quitté la salle et me suis réfugiée dans mon dortoir. Heureusement que je suis toute seule. Il faut que je réfléchisse… Et je réfléchis à ce que je dois faire ou même penser pendant toute la nuit. Un coup je commence à pardonner à Draco, puis je me résigne et même schéma pour Oliver. Je sens que je vais y passer un moment…

* * *

Nous sommes le 25 décembre, je comptais rester seule 2 ou 3 jours, mais c'est trop triste d'être loin de mes amis le jour de Noël ! Je descends alors dans la salle commune rejoindre Harry et Ron. Dès que j'arrive, ils se lèvent d'un coup et me sautent presque dessus : « Hermione ! » « On est désolé ! » « Si tu savais comme on s'en veut ! »…  
\- C'est bon, c'est bon ! Crié-je pour les calmer. Je vous pardonne.  
\- C'est vrai ? Me demande Harry.  
\- Oui, j'ai décidé de mettre la faute sur Oliver et Draco, et seulement eux. Mais ne parlons pas de ça d'accord !  
\- Très bien. Et sinon… Les cadeaux ?  
\- Les cadeaux ! M'exclamé-je en rigolant, et leur tendant les deux paquets que j'ai dans les bras.  
\- Mince, je n'ai pas les miens, je vais les chercher, dit Harry en se précipitant vers sa chambre.  
\- Haha, il est nul, rigole Ron. Il… Merde ! Je retiens tout de suite !  
\- Quels boulets, m'amusé-je.

« Hermione » entendis-je derrière moi. Je me retourne et me retrouve face à Oliver. Là, je ne me contiens plus et explose :  
\- Ils se foutent de ma gueule ! Ils me disent être désolé et me retendent un piège !  
\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !  
\- Et comment sais-tu ce que je crois ? Tu as encore demandé à Harry ?  
\- Hermione…  
\- Ah non, suis-je bête ! Tu m'as à nouveau fait ingérer du véritasérum…  
\- Je suis désolé !  
\- Merci. Au moins de l'être.  
\- Mais tu sais ce que j'éprouve pour toi ! S'exclame-t-il en se rapprochant de moi. J'ai pris aussi le véritasérum et je t'ai dit que j'étais amoureux de toi. Je ne mentais pas.  
\- Je ne sais plus quoi penser Oliver.  
\- Draco te plait-t-il vraiment ?  
\- Peut-être, je ne sais pas ! Je…

Et là, j'ai une idée totalement folle et anti-Hermione : je l'embrasse d'un coup. Un vrai baiser, au milieu de la salle commune. J'entends Harry et Ron venir en rigolant et me détache alors d'Oliver. Je lui dis : « Je pense savoir comment être sûre, mais s'il te plait, fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ». Il acquiesce et sort de la salle après avoir salué Harry et Ron.  
\- Ce n'est pas nous Mione, se dépêche de dire Ron. On ne savait pas qu'il était là !  
\- Je sais, je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas Ron, il m'a expliqué.  
\- Et ça va entre vous ? Me demande Harry.  
\- Oui, enfin je suppose. Il faudrait qu'on puisse parler un peu plus au calme et seuls. Mais bon, on avait dit…  
\- Les cadeaux ! Me coupe Ron (un vrai enfant).

Nous nous asseyons alors sur les canapés devant la cheminée. Je donne leurs cadeaux aux garçons et je reçois les miens. Harry déballe un manuel de Quidditch (de moi) et une boîte de feux d'artifices venant de la boutique de George et Fred (de Ron). Ron lui a reçu une nouvelle écharpe Gryffondor (de moi) puisqu'il avait perdu la sienne et un énorme sachet de bonbons d'Honeydukes (d'Harry). Et moi un grand pull en laine couleur crème (de Ron) et un kit pour créer ses propres potions (d'Harry).

Je les remercie chaleureusement et ils font de même avec moi. Harry nous fait remarquer qu'il est bientôt midi et qu'il donc l'heure d'aller manger. Ron acquiesce vivement et nous voilà partit manger. Une fois dans la Grande Salle, je vois que les tables ont repris leur constitution normale et que chaque maison est séparée.

J'emploie d'ailleurs le repas entier à faire en sorte de ne pas croiser le regard de Draco ou d'Oliver. Ce que j'arrive très bien à faire. Neville a amené Blaise avec lui et je suis bien contente qu'il n'ait pas une fois abordé le sujet de Draco. Le repas se finit d'ailleurs très bien et alors que nous sommes dehors dans le couloir, je vois Draco sortir à son tour de la Grande Salle. Je dis au groupe de s'éloigner et me dirige vers lui.

"Draco ? L'interpelé-je.  
\- Hermione ! Dit-il surpris, laissant les Serpentards qui l'accompagnaient.  
\- Je peux te parler ?  
\- Bien-sûr, je… Viens, ajoute-t-il m'entraînant loin de ses amis qui nous regardent fixement.

Il m'amène donc dans une salle de cours vide (souvenirs, souvenirs). Une fois la porte verrouillée et la salle insonorisée, je m'assois sur une des tables et dis tout de suite, alors qu'il ouvre la bouche :  
\- Avant tout de chose, je veux savoir. Est-ce que je ne suis qu'un pari pour toi ?  
\- Quoi ? S'étonne-t-il sincèrement, d'après ce que je peux juger.  
\- Le pari que tu as fait avec Ron. Ton habitude envers moi depuis le début d'année, ce que tu m'as dit l'autre soir, ton baiser, tout ça, ce n'était que dans le but de gagner le pari ?  
\- Non, bien sûr que non. Je… Je vais t'expliquer, me dit-il en m'asseyant sur une chaise face à moi.

Et là, il me raconte tout. Le fait qu'il soit amoureux de moi depuis un an, que Ron l'ait surpris alors qu'il en parlait avec Blaise, et qu'il ait alors lancé ce pari comme garanti du silence de Ron. Puis il ajoute avoir été toujours sincère depuis le début d'année, qu'il voulait d'abord devenir mon mi, et ensuite plus si je finissais par ressentir la même chose que lui. Mais il a aussi remarqué Oliver, il a vu qu'il s'intéressait aussi à moi, alors il a du « accélérer le rythme », comme il dit.  
\- Tu… Tu as pris une décision ? Nous concernant lui et moi ? Me demande-t-il finalement.  
\- En toute franchise, je ne sais pas… Je suis perdue. Et c'est d'ailleurs la troisième fois que je le dis aujourd'hui, ajouté-je en rigolant un peu. C'est pour ça que je voulais te parler.  
\- Je ne pense pas pouvoir te faire incliner d'un côté ou d'un autre, même si personnellement je choisirais le mien, plaisante-t-il (à moitié).  
\- Je voudrais aussi essayer quelque chose, dis-je en me levant (vite imitée par mon condisciple). Mais je voudrais que tu comprennes bien que ce n'est ni une promesse, ni un aveu, ni rien du genre.  
\- Heu d'accord… Mais…

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'en dire plus et l'embrasse. Lui aussi, un vrai beau baiser. Je sais que ça peut paraître salaud de faire cette comparaison entre eux deux, mais ça ne sera pas la base de mon jugement. Ces baisers servent seulement à avoir ce que je ressens à ce moment précis avec chacun d'eux. Comme la dernière fois Draco est assez entreprenant, si bien que nous nous séparons, moi assise sur une table et lui entre mes jambes.  
\- Si tu veux encore essayer, il n'y a aucun soucis, rigole Draco s'éloignant tout de même quelque peu.  
\- Merci, mais il faut vraiment que je réfléchisse maintenant.  
\- Je comprends, n'oublies pas de me prévenir, quand tu auras pris ta décision.  
\- Tu seras dans les premiers informés, ne t'inquiète pas.

Sur ce, je sors de la salle et retourne directement dans ma chambre, heureusement sans croiser personne.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, j'ai pris ma décision. J'y ai pensé, repensé et re-repensé, et cela des centaines de fois ces dernier jours. Mais je suis finalement sûre. Il y en a un, un qui a quelque chose de plus. Quelque chose qui me fait me sentir spéciale quand il me regarde, qui m'enflamme quand il m'embrasse, qui me donne des papillons dans le ventre quand je suis près de lui…

Je le sais maintenant, il a fallu que je doute pour m'en apercevoir, mais mes doutes sont à présent envolés. Il ne reste plus que lui. Et il faut que je lui dise. Mais je dois aussi parler à l'autre, pour qui seule mon amitié persiste. Et je souhaite vraiment pouvoir la conserver. Je rédige donc deux lettres différentes.

 _« Je ne sais pas comment commencer cette lettre, et je ne saurais sans doute pas l'achever. Mais tu mérites de savoir. De savoir que je tiens à toi. Mais pas de la manière dont tu le souhaiterais. C'est banal à dire, mais tu es mon ami et pour mon cœur, tu le resteras. Je suis navrée de ne pas partager les mêmes sentiments que toi, mais je ne peux aimer deux personnes à la fois. J'espère que tu me pardonneras et que tu accepteras de rester mon ami. Je ne veux pas te perdre : je tiens beaucoup à toi. Nous n'étions simplement pas fait pour être ensemble, mais pour faire naître une belle amitié, la voir grandir et, je l'espère, perdurer.  
_ _Pardonne-moi.  
_ _Hermione »_

 _« J'espère que tu es sûr de tes sentiments, car je crois ressentir les mêmes à ton égard. Et j'aimerais beaucoup nous donner une chance. Je ne garantis pas être facile à vivre ou à supporter, mais depuis le début, notre relation n'est pas des plus ordinaires qu'il puisse être. Alors si toi aussi, tu veux croire en un « nous » possible, retrouve moi devant la bibliothèque, ce soir à 20h.  
_ _Je t'attendrais.  
_ _Hermione »_

Voilà, deux lettres pour deux garçons différents. Je les mets dans deux enveloppes et écris le nom de leur destinataire sur le dessus. Je les emmène à la voilière, les donne à deux chouettes, que je regarde finalement s'envoler dans le froid d'hivers.

Une nouvelle année va bientôt commencée, elle sera différente et aura elle aussi son lot de surprises. Mais cette fois, je ne serais pas seule pour les affronter. Je serais avec lui…

* * *

20h. Je suis devant la bibliothèque, ponctuelle comme toujours. Je fais les cent pas devant cette porte si souvent traversée depuis ce qu'il me semble être des heures. Il m'a dit m'aimer, il va venir, c'est sûr. C'est obligé ! Il ne peut pas ne pas venir, il…

« Hermione ? » Je lève les yeux. Il est là. Je souris et cours l'embrasser.


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue** (POV Extérieur)

 _« Il_ _était une fin »_

L'ancienne Gryffondor se réveille doucement. Elle est seule dans le lit. "Il est sûrement sous la douche." se dit-elle. Hermione se lève et va à la fenêtre. L'air est chaud et le vent léger apporte la fraîcheur nécessaire pour une journée agréable.

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, elle va revoir tous ses amis qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis la fin des cours. Notamment lui, qui n'avait pas eu son amour 7 mois plus tôt. Mais avec qui une superbe amitié était née. Et ils en étaient à présent tous deux ravis.

D'ailleurs, la rencontre se faisait à Poudlard ! C'était une aubaine, car à la rentrée prochaine, dans 1 mois donc, elle prendrait la place de Mme. Pince à la bibliothèque. Un poste parfait pour elle qui connaît presque tous les ouvrages présents sur ces vieux rayonnages.

Et puis surtout, elle est prête. Prête à lui dire qu'elle l'aime. Cela fait des mois qu'ils sont ensemble et quelques semaines qu'ils vivent ensemble. Elle a toujours eu du mal à donner pleinement son amour et il le sait. "Pour ça il a été très gentleman", concède-t-elle. Mais aujourd'hui est le bon jour. Elle le sait.

Des bras entourent sa taille et l'enserre. Elle sourit et donne un tendre baiser à l'épaule droite de son amour. "Bien dormi ?" Lui demande-t-il d'une voix douce. "Très bien." lui répond-t-elle. Et comme s'il avait deviné son intention, il lui souffle à l'oreille "Je t'aime Hermione.". Elle se tourne dans ses bras, l'embrasse amoureusement et lui répond enfin : "Je t'aime aussi Oliver."

 **Fin**


End file.
